The Oblivious One
by South Boy
Summary: Law's known Luffy ever since his birth and both of them were always as close as siblings, but never really like siblings either. Now, the 19 year old Luffy is madly in love with his long time friend Law, but he is just too oblivious to get the hint. Law on the other hand is also in love with Luffy, but thinks that Luffy's constant flirting is just Luffy being oblivios. Yaoi ManxMan
1. Chapter 1

"Are you done changing, Luffy?" Robin asked, standing in front of the changing room Luffy was currently in. "I'm not so sure about this, Robin. It's really tight.." Luffy replied worriedly. "It's supposed to be tight." Robin giggled as she stepped behind the curtain of the changing room Luffy was in and took a look at the clothes she gave him. He was wearing black denim hot pants, which were a bit too tight for his liking, and Robin chose a white shirt for him to wear on it. He of course left it unbuttoned as she told him to. Robin quickly rolled up the arms of the shirt and took a step back to get a better look at the raven haired boy. "Turn around for a while." Luffy did as she asked and his back was now facing her. He looked over his shoulder and saw how Robin was eying every inch of his back and he saw a smile appear on her lips as her eyes wandered down to his butt. "Perfect!" She announced, only gaining a confused look from Luffy. "I'm really not sure about this.. These pants are really tight.. and there so short, too!" he complained, but Robin only smiled. "Yes, but you asked me to help you chose clothes for the club next week and no one would be able to resist you dressed like this." "But I don't want just anyone to notice me!" he whined. "I know, Luffy, but trust me, if he has even the slightest feelings towards you, besides just friendship, than he'll have more than just a hard time not looking at you." She smiled and helped Luffy take of the way to tight pants. "Were talking about Traffy here, you know! He's even more oblivious then how I always act to be!" he pouted in disappointment. "I have a plan on how you can find out if he's interested in you. You'll need to wear these clothes and this time try not to flirt with him, but instead head over to the dance floor and dance like Nami taught you. If he gets jealous because all of the people swooning over you, you might still have a chance with him!" she encouraged Luffy and took the clothes as she left the changing room, letting Luffy put his clothes back on. When Luffy got out she had already paid for them and they were heading to the hairdressing salon he was working at. Nami's shift was about to end and he had to take her place. He had tons of appointments waiting for him, appointments that Nami could never take care of, because they weren't the normal kind of hairdressing appointments. "Have fun at work today and don't be fooled by false information, okay?" Robin asked as she handed the bag of clothing to Luffy and went off to her own job. She was working as a teacher at the Grand line High school. Luffy went in through the back entrance of the salon and put his bag and the bag Robin handed him into the locker before heading to the main salon where all the normal customers would get their haircuts. "Luffy-san! It's good that you're here early! Nami-san's getting really annoyed at the children calling her a fat walrus! She looks like she's about to hit them!" The blue haired interne, Vivi, said as Luffy was about to enter the shop. Luffy nodded and quickly went over to Nami and the five children pointing at her belly and making fun of it. "You're getting fatter and fatter every time we come!" Luffy could here them laugh. 'She's going to hit them if they keep going' Luffy thought as he jumped Nami from behind excitedly. "Nami!" he yelled and the red head shot him a look that said 'get off me or you're dead' he swiftly let go of her and greeted all the children cheeringly as he handed them all a lollypop and then turned to Nami, he bent down to her belly and pressed his face against it, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Helllllooooo!" he yelled at her belly, her cheeks turning red from anger and embarrassment. "How's my favourite little girl?" he smiled and his smile widened even more when he felt a kick against his cheek. "Luffy! Get away from me!" she yelled as she hit him on his head with all her force, leaving a huge bump on his head. "She always kicks me like crazy whenever she hears your voice!" she scolded Luffy, but his smile only widened. "So she likes me?!" he jumped at Nami and hugged her belly tightly, but not too tight to hurt the child. "You really are my favourite godchild!" she started rubbing his face against Nami's belly and was hit on his head once more. "You're appointments waiting already, so get to work! I'm going home!" she said and stormed off. Luffy pouted at her leave, he loved rubbing his face over Nami's belly, he couldn't wait for the little angel to be born already, he wanted to cuddle the child all day long, but now he had to turn his mind to his appointment. It was someone he hadn't met before and looking at his schedule she had made an appointment for the bonus haircut, which was 200$ more expensive than a normal one, but considering the 'bonus' it was really worth the money. Sometimes. The 200$ had to be paid in advance as usual and he led the woman towards his private room, which was next to his office. While passing the office he too a small glimpse inside and sighed as he saw the huge pile of paper work Nami had left for him to do.

She took of her coat and sat down in the chair placed in the middle of the room. Luffy took his belt and put it on. It had everything he needed in it. A bottle to moisture the hair a bit, about 5 different kinds of scissors and a few hair brushes. He extended her a hand to introduce himself. "Money D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" he smiled as she took his hand and shook it lightly. "Ain." He nodded at the name and began washing her hair. "So, what would you like me to do with your hair?" Luffy asked as he started massaging the shampoo into the dark blue hair. She had amazingly soft hair and it was obvious that she took good care of it. "I want it to stay exactly the same as now. Don't go changing anything on the model either." "Okay!" Luffy said with his signature grin. He was kinda disappointed though, he was looking forward to changing her hairstyle. There were so many different hairstyles that would suit her perfectly.

As Luffy finished drying of her hair she finally spoke again. "I'm looking for a man calling himself Z." she said, but got annoyed as Luffy didn't say anything back and only continued cutting her hair. "I just asked you something." She said angrily. "No you didn't. You only stated that you were looking for some mysterious guy." He said seriously. "You know where he is right?!" she bursted out and Luffy put his scissor back into his belt and started laughing, making the woman only angrier. "Oi, you don't do this often, do you?" he aasked after he finished laughing. "How do you know?" she asked surprised. "It's quite obvious. I know what you're here for, but that's not how I work." He explained to her. "I already paid you the 200$! What else is it you want form me?!" she yelled. "An eye for an eye. If you want information from me, you'll have to tell me something interesting first." He said as he resumed cutting her hair. "I could just come up with some sort of story." She replied after a couple of minutes of silence. "You could. But I wouldn't tell you anything useful if you did." He replied coldly. "How would you know if I made it up or not?" she asked. "I know of everything going on in all of Grand line city. I know what everyone is doing and who they're involved with. I even know the address of everyone in the underworld. Even the address of those I consider enemies. And because I know everything I can easily tell if someone's making something up or not. It's really simple. I have heard of someone called Z, but if you want me to tell you anything, I want you to tell me about him. You seem to know him well and I'm interested." Luffy told her and she went silent for a couple more minutes before speaking again. "Fine.." she replied. "Z is short for Zephyr and he's my superior in the Neo-Underground investigations. He went missing a while ago after he got into a fight with Borsalino over the Dyna Stones and I've been looking for him ever since." She explained. "Dyna Stones?" Luffy asked curiously, he had never heard the name before and the mystery stones interested him slightly. Ain sighed before continuing. She didn't feel like telling some shitty informant, but she had no other choice since he was her only clue to her superior. "Their weapons of mass destruction. Zephyr-san stole them before the fight with Borsalino. They explode upon being exposed to oxygen, which results in a powerful explosion that can wipe out an entire island, in a manner similar to nuclear bombs. Due to their destructive potential, it is forbidden for the general public to be in possession of them." Luffy had finished up the haircut and handed the woman a mirror as he took a notebook out of his belt together with a pan and started scribbling something down on it. She nodded in agreement to the haircut and finally smiled for the first time entering the shop as Luffy extended her a piece of paper. She was about to take it when Luffy pulled back and stuck her tongue out at her. "You can have it if you tell me what he wants those mystery stones for!" he grinned cheekily and the woman's cheeks turned red from anger. "I already told you things that I wasn't supposed to! I can't tell you the plan!" Luffy pouted and put the piece of paper back into his pocket. "Too bad. Really though you were interested in the info I had on him…" She went silent for a while as Luffy started calculating the costs of the haircut. "He's planning on attacking the annual underground meeting to eliminate all the leaders of the underworld." She said, admitting her defeat. Luffy handed her the check and then handed her the piece of paper he had written down on earlier right after she had paid.

When she got outside she went into an alley and unfolded the paper. It said : "Grand Line grave yard. Row 216, 36th stone to the right. Died in an explosion 2 weeks ago. I can't tell you more than that. Sorry. " tears started falling from her eyes and she couldn't believe it. She immediately ran to the Grand line grave yard which was about 20 minutes from the salon. As she got to the grave number it said on the paper she collapsed in front of it. It indeed said his name and the date of death was matching to what he had written down as well. She cursed and cried and as she looked back at the paper she felt like punching the living shit out of that cheeky asshole for putting a smiley face at the end of it!

She stood up and was about to go back to the salon and beat that hairdresser up, but she was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder as the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. The white haired man took the note from her hand and read it. "Let go of me, Smoker! I'm going to beat that shit head to a pulp!" She yelled at the man stopping her. "It's your first time dealing with that brat right?" he grunted as he showed her the note again. "The smiley was meant for you." "What the fucks that supposed to mean?!" she shoved the hand holding her in place off of her shoulder and was about to leave when Smoker spoke again. "He's telling you to smile." As the words left Smokers mouth she froze immediately. "Why?" she managed to get out. "Just why the fuck would some shitty informant want me to smile about this?!" she bursted out. "He doesn't like making people sad with the information he gives them. I know he's a cheeky, rude and childish piece of shit, but when you get to know him he isn't all that bad." Smoker turned around and started making his leave. "He became an informant because he wanted to help people, not make them sad. So stop crying and find the piece of shit that killed him." And with that he walked off towards the Mikan.

Mikan is the name of the hairdressing salon and Luffy never really understood what Mikans had to do with hairdressing, but he didn't really care. He loved working as a hairdresser, but he didn't have any appointments right now so he was attending to anyone who would walk in. Within minutes of him standing in the salon about 10 girls came rushing in, all wanting him to do his hair, practically swooning all over him, but he just acted oblivious to all their flirting as usual. In their eyes he looked like the perfect guy. Tough because of the scar under his eye, lean, but muscular and if he believed what Nami and all the other girls said, extremely adorable. He was famous throughout the entire Grand line city, both normal and underworld. In the normal world for being the best hairdresser in the entire city and that only at the age of 19, and in the underworld he was known for the same thing, but also for being the most knowledgeable informant in the entire city.

He attended all the girls, only needing 3 hours for al 10 of them when his last appointment of the day walked in. It was someone he knew well and was never too happy to see, because he never knew if it was because he was going to try and find something to arrest him or to get information out of him, but seeing that the man didn't immediately attack as he walked in Luffy happily yelped at the grey haired man. "Smokeeyyy! I haven't seen you in ages!" the older man only grunted in annoyance and walked ahead of Luffy towards the private room. Luffy followed after him immediately and closed the door behind them. "I want to get to business kid. I don't need a haircut." He turned to Luffy and lid another two cigars in his mouth. "Business?" Luffy tilted his head and acted confused, causing Smoker to grunt. This brat was impossible, always acting oblivious to everything, even though it's clear he know's what he's talking about. "Yeah. I want you to give me the address of Firefist." Luffy again tilted his head and this time poked his cheek to add to his obliviousness. "Firefist?" "Yes!" Smoker bursted out. This brat was taking his lat bit of patience. "The lead singer of the Spades! His names Portgas D. Ace! I want his address. Now!" he demanded, but Luffy's mouth only opened into an understanding 'Oh.' Before he spoke. "I didn't know you were some kind of high class stalker, Smokey!" he said seriously. "I'm not a stalker!" Smoker yelled and Luffy fell on the ground laughing. "Wari wari! So you're a groupie?" he asked, but seeing the expression on the older's face only made him laugh harder. "Just tell me, brat!" he demanded and Luffy got off of the ground, finally calming down from his fit of laughter. "An eye for an eye, Smokey. Why do you want Ace's address?" he asked and he could swear he saw a blush creep up on the older's face, before he leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. Luffy immediately took out a pen and paper and wrote down an address. Before handing t to Smoker he started searching his pockets for something and then finally handed the paper to Smoker, together with a pair of keys. "That's the house key. Ace should be back by now. He'll be at home around 9 o'clock tonight. But since you have my keys I won't be home tonight." He smiled with a smile that could reach his ears. He unbuckled the belt and but it back to where it was. He had already cleaned the room before Smoker came, because Smoker usually never gets a haircut. And he was about to run out of the room, but was stopped by Smokers question. "What do you mean by home? You two live together?" he asked in a mixture of surprise and shock. "Yup! Ace is my brother after all!" he smiled and ran off, leaving a baffled Smoker behind.

_**Meanwhile**__**in a café **_

"May I help you sir?" the employee of the café asked as Ace and Law walked towards the counter. "A double espresso, please." Law said as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to read the message. "I'll take a coffee with extra sugar and cream." Ace said after Law. "Oh, and one triple caramel latte with lots of chocolate sprinkles. And add some extra sugar please." Law said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "What kind of a sugar bomb is that?" Ace asked surprised. "I got a text from Luffy-ya. He said he was on his way and wanted me to order him the usual." "Usual? Are you trying to get him even more hyper than he already is?" Ace asked jokingly, but Law ignored the question and took his espresso as the cashier handed it to him and he handed her the money for all three of the drinks. Ace took his and Luffy's drink and thy sad down on a table in the corner of the café.

After a few minutes the little bell of the door rings as a small raven haired boy comes running in and nearly tackles Ace from his chair. "Aaaaaaaaaaacccccceeeeeee! I missed you!" He cried out as he hugged his brother tightly. They were lucky that the café was rather empty, otherwise they might've had a problem if anyone found out that he was the lead singer of the Spades. "Oi, Luf, why the hell are you so wet?" Ace asked as he pushed Luffy off of him. "Oh, well, it started raining while I was running here!" he stated, pointing at the storm that was raging outside of the café. "Oh.. I didn't even notice." Ace said and handed Luffy his latte. "Here you go, Luf. Law ordered it, so I guess it should be the right one." He said. Luffy took a seat next to Law and began sipping on his latte, telling Ace all kinds of things that happened in his absence. After 10 minutes of Luffy's non-stop talking Law took of his long black jacket and put it over Luffy who only smiled at Law as a thanks. Ace noticed that Luffy was sitting extremely close to Law, but shook it off as him just being cold. He had thought about it a few times. The possibility that Luffy might like Law a bit more than just on a friendly level, but it was Luffy we were talking about here! The most innocent and oblivious 19 year old boy in all of Grand line city. Besides, Law has known Luffy ever since his birth, so there would simply be no way that Law would be interested in Luffy in that kind of way. Law had always been protective over Luffy like that. Well, it's natural because Ace and Law had been best friends since their childhood and Law took a liking to Luffy straight away. He was probably just over thinking things as usual. "Ne Ace? It's almost 9 o'clock! You should go home!" Luffy said pointing at the clock with a smile. "Why's that?" Ace asked confused. The only one who could possibly be waiting for him was sitting here with him. "I got a surprise for you at home! Now go!" Luffy said, pushing Ace out of the café, into the cold autumn night. Luffy went back in and stood next to Law.

"Nee Traffy? Can I stay over at your place tonight? I gave my key to Smokey!" Luffy asked, normally Law would've been mesmerized by the cuteness of the smaller boy in his over sized jacket, but this time was different, he was wondering just why in hell Luffy would give his house key to an officer! "Luffy-ya..?" Law started. "I'll explain tomorrow!" he said and dragged out into the cold, but first he got himself another triple caramel latte with chocolate sprinkles and extra sugar.

Luffy had given Law his jacket back, but it was a long way to Law's apartment and after 5 minutes Luffy had already started shaking from the cold. Law stopped and let out a deep sigh. "When will you learn to put on a jacket in autumn?" he asked, but Luffy only looked at him confused. He unzipped his jacket and spread his arms. "Come on. You'll freeze to death before we make it to my apartment." Luffy felt his heart skip a beat, but the blush probably couldn't be seen, because his cheeks were already red from the cold. He put his hands around Law's neck and pulled himself up, entangling his legs around Law's waist and looking him in the eyes with a huge smile on his face. "Thanks Traffy!" He said and put his head on the side of Law's shoulder so he could zip the jacket up as far as possible, causing Luffy to have to press his body against Law's even more. They walked for a few minutes until Law broke the silence. "I walked by the salon today. You should really try being less oblivious. There were some cute girls swooning all over you." He told Luffy, but Luffy only smiled bitterly. "I know. But I'm already interested in someone so I ignored it.." He told Law, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "You do? How come you never told me or Ace?" he asked curiously. "I don't feel like talking about it. What about you, though?" he asked, taking the last sip of his latte and tossing the paper mug on the ground, letting his hands slide under the jacket as well. "What about me?" he asked. "Because you are even more oblivious then me." Luffy stated, not trying to let his emotions get the better of him. "What are you talking about?" Luffy sighed, he knew this was going to happen. He was just glad that Law couldn't look at his face, otherwise he'd know immediately that he was making some parts up. "I know someone who's been flirting with you for 5 years, yet you never took a notice of it." They stayed silent for the rest of the walk back to Law's apartment. He knew that Luffy wouldn't tell him any name, but he didn't really care either, because the person he was currently in love with was not only way too young for him, but was also in love with someone else. And the fact that Luffy was going to sleep in the same bed with him didn't really help either. He officially considered this the worst night ever.

As soon as they entered Law's apartment Luffy ran into the bathroom and jumped under the shower, leaving the door wide open and his clothes scattered all over Law's bedroom. Law was tired as hell and wanted to go to bed immediately so he followed after Luffy and entered his bedroom, only to find Luffy's clothes scattered all over his bedroom floor. He picked them up and without noticing he walked into the bathroom to pick his pants up and when straightening his back he looked straight at Luffy's naked body, water running down his cheeks and trailing down his toned chest. Law stopped right there. If he would let his eyes look at the lower part of Luffy's body he wouldn't be able to sleep all night because of an extreme case of horniness. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom, managing to suppress the urge to step under the shower with the younger boy.

Law got undressed and climbed under the covers of his bed, just to be joined by Luffy only 5 minutes later. Apparently Luffy had left a pyjama here when he stayed over the last and put that one on. It was still slightly too big, but it looked immensely cute in Law's opinion. Law was sleeping as usual. Only wearing his pants. Luffy fell asleep before Law, who was still trying to get the thoughts of the water running down Luffy's naked body out of his mind. While deep in thought he had only now noticed that Luffy had cuddled himself up against Law and was sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote the first chapter in the middle of the night so I didn't think about putting any disclaimers or warnings at the start, so I'll be doing that in this chapter then :p And because of the letter in the first chapter, there was supposed to be a smile face at the end of it, but when I uploaded it, it sort of disappeared.. This chapter doesn't have much LawLu in it, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways! And to you, tomo-chan, I don't care if you think that this story isn't so good, because I enjoy writing it! :p**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sometimes bad language? (I guess lol) and m-preg! **

**Disclaimer: I think it's kinda obvious that none of us owns One Piece.**

**5 years ago**

_**Ding Dong, Ding Dong.**_

_Law opened the door as the door bell rang, just to be tackled by a 14 year old Luffy. "Trafffyyy!" Luffy yelled as he tackled the 21 year old Law, who at that time was still living with his parents and was preparing to move to his own apartment. "Oi, Luffy-ya. I told you on the phone not to tackle me, didn't I?" Law asked Luffy with a serious expression. "Oh, Sorrryyy! I totally forgot!" he said, scratching the back of his head with a smile plastered on his face and he didn't look sorry at all. _

"_Just get off of me.." he said, trying to get up as Luffy got off of him. "Where are aunt and uncle?" Luffy asked Law as they made their way to Law's bedroom. "They went to watch a movie. I already packed most of my stuff, so I guess we can watch your favourite movie or play some video games." "Coooool! I wanna play some games!" he exclaimed and started going through all the games in front of Law's TV._

"_Oh,Traffy!" Law looked at Luffy who was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. "What is it?" "You didn't show me your new tattoos yet!" he smiled. "True." He said as he took of his shirt to reveal his new tattoos, though it wasn't the tattoos Luffy was mesmerized by, but the body of his friend. "What do you think?" Law asked as he saw Luffy staring with his mouth open in a gap, but Luffy didn't answer him and continued to eye the body in front of him. "Luffy-ya?" "Oh, they look great!" Luffy smiled. It wasn't the first time he had seen Law without a shirt on, but it was the first time he actually took a look at it and he couldn't help but want to touch the tanned skin in front of him. _

That moment, five years ago, is what made Luffy feel more towards Law than just friendship. At first he ignored it and thought that it was nothing special, but as the weeks went by, his body started reacting to all kinds of things Law did. A simple smile towards him made his stomach feel fluttery. When he ruffled his hair a blush often made his way towards his cheeks and he felt the need to be as close to him as possible.

After a year he began having weird dreams about him and as he continued to dream those dreams every night he asked his oldest friend, Robin, what these dreams meant. She only giggled and told him that he probably had a crush on Law, but that it would stop as time goes by, but she was more than just wrong about that.

Another year passed by and the feelings only worsened. His heart ached whenever he wasn't around Law, but it ached even more whenever he saw Law. The reason for that was Law's girlfriend. Luffy loved her. She was funny, smart and a great cook, but he also hated her. He hated her, because she could do everything with Law that he wanted to. She could cuddle up to him, hold hands with him, she could even kiss him. He was jealous and his heart ached more than he thought it would. The pain growing by the day and he felt like crying. He didn't cry though, he tried to ignore the growing pain. Again he went to Robin, who had just gotten in a relationship with Franky and asked both of them for advice.

He discussed all the things he felt throughout the past two years with them and they both came to the same conclusion. He was in love. Law was the first person he had taken notice of in a sexual way, but realizing that he was in love made him happy. Even though Law was in a relationship, he was happy that he was in love with Law. Now that he understood the feelings he had for his long time friend he decided to do his best to make Law fall in love with him as well.

As if fate it self had decided to help Luffy, Law and his girlfriend broke up. Apparently Law had ended their relationship, because he didn't love her anymore. Not like Luffy cared much. He was just happy that he didn't have to see Law acting all lovey-dovey with her. That was the time he began his quest to make Law's heart his. And it would turn out to be more difficult than he had ever imagined.

**Present (Luffy's POV)**

_Bzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzz._

I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window, it was still dark outside. _Bzzz Bzzzzz Bzzz. _I wonder where my phone is.. _Bzzz Bzzzzz Bzzz. _I got out of the bed and stumbled around the room. _Bzzz Bzzzzz Bzzz. _Ah, found it! It's on Traffy's desk, right next to my keys. _Bzzz Bzzzzzz. _I picked the phone up without looking at my screen. "Hello?" I asked tiredly. "Luffy? Where are you?" Zoro..? That's Zoro! "Zoro?! I'm at Traffy's right now. Where are you? You're alright?" I asked. I haven't seen Zoro in three years and no one had heard anything from him either. "I'm coming to you now. Might take a while though. He still lives in the same apartment, right?" "Uh.. yeah." "Okay, see you later." Zoro said as he hung up. I looked at my screen and saw that it was 4 am. I heard a grunt come from the bed and saw Traffy sitting up. It was hard to see in the dark so I could only make out his silhouette. "Luffy-ya..? Who was that?" "Zoro, he said he's coming over, but knowing his sense of direction it might take about an hour." I laughed as I made my way back to the bed. "Oh. I'll get up then." He said and was about to get out of bed the second I had crawled back in. I sat up and pushed him back down. "It's Traffy's weekend, so you don't have to get up early!" I almost commanded him. "I'm awake now. I can just as well get up." He said and tried to get up again. "Besides," I began and he stopped from getting up. "I'm cold and I wanna cuddle!" I pouted, I'm not sure if he can see me pout, but he can probably figure that I am from the tone in my voice. He didn't move for a bit, probably considering if he should get up or not. He then laid back down and opened his arms for me. I immediately took the chance and cuddled up to him. I could feel a huge blush on my face and my heart is beating like crazy. I just hope he doesn't notice. I have cuddled with him hundred of times, even when I was a child I liked cuddling with him, but for some reason my body finds it almost exciting now.

I dozed of in Traffy's arms and was woken up by the door bell. I slowly crawled out of Traffy's embrace and tiptoed towards the bedroom door. I exited the bedroom and closed the door softly behind me. I turned on all the lights in the hallway and opened the door. It was definitely Zoro who was standing there, but he looked different from how I remembered. He was now wearing a dark green coat that was closed around his waist by a red sash and had his green haramaki under it. He had his usual 3 swords in the sash and his black bandana tied around his left upper arm. I looked up at him and my eyes immediately landed on the scar on his left eye. I didn't think about the scar much though, he often got scars during battles so this wasn't really anything special. "Zoro! Where have you been all this time?!" I yelled quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Traffy. "I got lost. Can I come in?" he asked after admitting he got lost. If Sanji was around he would defiantly deny having gotten lost. "Sure." I said and we walked to the living room. I closed the door behind us so that we wouldn't wake Traffy up. We sat down on the couch and talked for almost an hour when Traffy came in. He was fully dressed and looked like he had just taken a shower.

"Luffy, don't tell that curly-brow that I'm back." He said as Law brought us some coffee. (tea in my case.) I tilted my head in a silent question. "That shitty-cook will give me hell for having gone missing for three years. Knowing him he was probably waiting that entire time." He sighed and took a sip from his coffee. "He did. You left behind quite an energetic reminder for him." Traffy stated as he sat down next to me and started reading the newspaper. "What do you mean? I didn't give him anything." Zoro said with a frown. "You didn't tell him?" Traffy's eyes fell on me and I scratched my cheek while smiling. "I totally forgot to mention it!" "Mention what?" My eyes fell back onto Zoro. "Ah well, Congratulations I guess! You're a dad! Mayu's about 2 now!" I smiled and Zoro dropped the mock in his hands, spilling all the coffee onto the floor. He looked at me, his eye wide in shock and his mouth open. "You're kidding, right?" He asked me, but he didn't let me answer. "You're kidding! There's no fucking way!" He yelled and an idea shot into my head. I quickly ran back to Traffy's bedroom to get my wallet. As soon as I found it I ran back to the living room and handed him the picture I had kept in it. It was a recent picture, meaning that she didn't change much. He stared at the picture for ages, but I guess it really is a pretty picture.

The picture was taken on her first day of crèche. She had her hair in twin tails. Her hair was green on top, but got lighter on the tips of her hair, where it turned blonde. She had bright blue eyes and her favourite colour was green. As she was dressed entirely in green on the picture. She was wearing her favourite long-sleeved green dress, with matching green shoes.

"Unlike you she smiles a lot! But that's probably because she's often around me and copies me a lot! She also loves swords! Or any kind of pointy sharp objects! Remember how Sanji always goes all noodly when he sees some pretty girls? Well, she kinda does that whenever she sees swords! It looks really funny!" I explained to him. "She was called Mayu, right?" Zoro asked, not taking his eye off of the picture. I nodded. "Yup! Sanji liked the name, but I told him the meaning later on! It's really fitting for you two, considering that you always fight and don't look like a pair at all!" "What do you mean?" he asked, this time looking up at me. I smiled, my smile almost reached my ears. "Gentle truth." He looked at me questioning, but before he could ask I explained. "It's fitting, because you two like, never, look like a couple, but she's a symbol of the truth, namely that you two are a pair!" I smiled again. "I'll never be able to understand your logic.." he stated, but I only pouted. "You don't have to!"

We kept on talking for a while when my phone went off again. This time I looked at the screen. It was Usopp calling. "Yo Usopp! Why are you up so early?" I Asked and got my question answered immediately. "Luffy! Come to the hospital immediately! Nami's going into labour!" My mouth almost fell to the ground as I heard that. "Oh my god! Were on our way! Zoro's coming too!" I said and hung up. "What's going on?" Law and Zoro asked in choir. "Nami's going into labour!" I yelled and quickly ran to put on my clothes.

When I got out of Traffy's room both of them were waiting in the hallway for me. We left his apartment and started running down the stairs when Zoro asked. "Nami's pregnant?" I only nodded and started running faster. "It's a girl! Now run faster! I don't want to miss it!" "Who's the poor bastard that got her knocked up?" he asked as we reached the basement and quickly got into Traffy's car. Traffy answered for me and I could see shock in Zoro's face again. He's getting shocked quite a lot today, huh? "No fucking way! Those two?!"

We reached the hospital in 3 minutes, Traffy's apartment was really close to it, because he works there. We didn't enter through the main entrance, but through a staff entrance, because it was closer to the labour room. When we got there everyone was already here, I guess they all hurried, because some, like Franky and Robin, didn't even change into anything, but were sitting there in their pyjamas.

"Yo guys!" I called out to them and ran over. The only ones that were missing were Sanji and Usopp. Besides Franky and Robin, Nojiko, Brook and Chopper were also here. Mayu was sitting on Nojiko's lap and was sleeping. "Where are Sanji and Usopp?" I asked and Robin answered. "Sanji is outside and Usopp is in the labour room with Nami." "Zoro-san..? That's Zoro-san isn't it?" Brook asked and it looked like his eyes were about to pop out, even though he doesn't have any eyes. "Eeeeeh?! Zoro?!" Chopper yelled and his mouth almost fell to the ground. "Oh yeah, Zoro came back this morning. Nee Zoro! Look! It's Mayu!" I smiled as Mayu just woke up from all the noise. "Ummel Luffy!" she yelled and stumbled towards me. "Good morning princess!" I said smiling and she smiled back, but her smile dropped and turned into a questioning frown when her eyes fell on Zoro. She looked at him for a bit like that until she smiled and pointed at him.

"Papa!" she struggled, meaning that she wanted to be let down, so I put her to the ground and she immediately ran towards Zoro. "Papa! Papa! You're ma papa, nee?" she asked, clinging to Zoro's coat and looking up at him with her big blue eyes and smiling. Zoro fell to his knees and only nodded. She hugged him tightly and I could see that Zoro was still in shock. "Nee papa! Papa! Papa aaaaalwaaaays talks 'bout papa!" she said hugging him tighter. When she let go her eyes fell onto the swords in Zoro's sash and she immediately got bright eyes. "Sword!" she yelled and took it out of it's shelf. "Oi, don't! They're dangerous!" Zoro said, but stopped as she sat on the ground with the sword in her hands looking at it smilingly. "haha, like father like daughter." Robin giggled. "She's suuuuuuuuuuuper cute!" Franky added.

They all laughed until Zoro felt a strong pain rush through his head and saw black for a second. He was about to turn around and give the one who hit him hell, but stopped as he saw a totally pissed of Sanji standing behind him. "Curley-brow.." Zoro almost whispered. "Three god damn years and you can't even greet me properly, huh?! Marimo!" he looked really pissed off and Zoro now stood up as well. It looked as if flames were engulfing them. "Me?! You greeted me with a fucking kick to the head! Ero-cook!" "But you deserved that! Third class swordsman!" "What did you say?!" Zoro yelled, but the flames immediately vanished as Sanji pressed his lips against Zoro's. "I missed you, you idiot." He whispered, but it could still be heard by everyone in the small hallway. "You probably got lost again, didn't you? Luffy told me that you had finished the job 2 years ago!" I could see tears in Sanji's eyes, but he held them back. "Maybe.." he admitted and took Sanji into a tight hug. "I missed you too." He said.

We sat/stood there talking for about 2 hours when I heard screams coming from the other end of the door. "She's here!" I yelled in excitement. "We got a new member to our group, guys!" I can't wait to see the little angel!

**A/N: I hope you guys can forgive me for the lack of LawLu! Any ideas for a name for Nami's daughter? I haven't really thought one up yet.. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A week later (Law's POV)**

It's almost 7 pm. Luffy-ya's late as usual.. "Traffffffy~!" I heard him yell. I was about to turn around when he jumped me from behind. "You're late." I said and tried to look annoyed. "I'm not! It's not 7 o'clock yet!" he pouted. His pout always made my heart melt. I felt like pressing my lips against his soft ones, but I couldn't. Not when he was in love with someone else. It'd completely ruin our friendship.. "Let's go then. It'd be bad if you were late, right?" "Yup! Well, it's not really my fault though! Smokey came by this afternoon and said he wanted to borrow my keys again! I had to wait for him to return them so that I could get changed for tonight!" he explained to me. What does he mean with changed? He usually just wears his daily clothes to these meetings, and he wasn't wearing his straw hat either. He was wearing a long white-red striped coat, so I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath it. Though he was wearing his usual sandals. "What do you mean? You usually don't get dressed up for these things." "True, but we two and Kidd were going to the club tonight, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, I thought since we go there right after the meeting I'd dress up for the club immediately!" he said with that huge smile of his. I never really saw him dressed up for anything, so I'm quite curious as to what he might be wearing underneath his coat.

We went down into the subway and Luffy-ya got his keys out of his coat and opened a door that said 'Staff Only'. We entered and walked along the long hallway just to enter another locked door and enter the lift in the room. We were quite late, so most people were already there. The lift only had one destination, so there wasn't any need to press any buttons. Luffy, Ace and myself grew up in the underground, so it wasn't such a big deal for us to use the main entrance. Luffy though never used it except for these meetings. He didn't like everyone knowing when he was in the Redline and when not, so he mostly chose one of the side entrances.

The Redline is an underground city underneath Grand line city and the place where all undergrounders come at least once or twice a week. All illegal business that would get you at least a ten year prison sentence were held here. There were tons of weapon shops, but also bars and clubs. The city was mostly empty today, because all the entrances had been locked up except for the main entrance. The only way to enter through the main entrance was when you had a key. Luffy-ya was the one who gave me a key, but he got his when he was only 6 years old. He never told me how he managed to get his hands on it, but I never had the need to find out either. The city was decorated red this year. They chose a different colour every year. When we excited the lift some body guards that were hired asked for our identifications. After that we had to take of our coats and so they could check if we had any weapons on us. I left my nodachi at home, because I knew they'd only confiscate it. I noticed that the guard that was supposed to check Luffy-ya hadn't even bothered to search him and I wondered why. I turned my head and looked at Luffy-ya and my question was answered immediately. I could feel a blush making his way to my cheeks. I turned my gaze away quickly, but I couldn't help but look at him from the corner of my eye. The black hot pants he wore were extremely tight, clinging to his butt, making it possible for anyone to make out what was underneath. Even by just looking from the side I can see just exactly how big his penis is and the way it's being restricted by those tight pants turns me on more than I would like to admit. The white shirt is unbuttoned and is revealing his perfectly toned abs. Just looking at it makes my hands tingle with excitement.. I feel like loosing control just by looking at him.. I have to get a grip already, otherwise I'll get a hard on right here in the open..

"Law! Luffy! You're finally here!" I could hear Ace-ya call out to us, but he stopped immediately as he took a closer look at Luffy-ya. His face turned bright red. "Luffy! What the hell are you wearing?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, gaining the attention from most of the undergrounders that still had to make their way inside. Luffy-ya just shrugged and walked past his brother. "We're going to the club after the meeting, so I thought I'd better dress up for it now." "You're NOT going into the club wearing that!" He yelled and I found myself staring at Luffy-ya's butt again.. I started following after Luffy-ya, but stopped besides Ace-ya. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one tries anything on him." I reassured him. He only nodded and followed after his brother, still not believing that he would wear something like that. Well, I don't really believe it either.. The Luffy I've always known is sweet, innocent, annoying and oblivious, but definitely not… well, flirtatious. The meeting would take about 5 hours, if not longer, and Luffy-ya had to make sure to talk with everyone for at least 10 minutes. Sometimes I don't understand how he can keep up with the constant blabbing of some people. When we entered the big hall it was held in this year, it was quite easy to make out all the perverts. They weren't even trying to conceal that they were staring, either. It pisses me off on more than just one level and I feel like cutting all their eyes out so they would never be able to lay a single eye on him!

I gritted my teeth and went towards the bar. Eustass-ya was already getting drunk for tonight at the club and gulping down one drink after another. I took a seat besides him and ordered myself some whiskey. "Evenin' Eustass-ya." I greeted him. "Yo, Trafal…gar…" I could practically see his jaw dropping as his eyes fell on Luffy who had run over to talk with Shanks and Yasopp. "Don't even think about it." I said, glaring at him. "Oi, come on! How can't I look! His ass looks more than just inviting!" I shot him another glare and he turned around again, ordering another bottle of sake. "I wasn't trying to take 'm away from ya, ya know." He mumbled after taking a gulp from the bottle. "He is not mine." I stated as I emptied my glass in one go. "Oh yeah, sorry! He's in loooooooooveeee with someone, right?" He started laughing like a madman. I wonder how long he's been sitting here drinking..

**3 hours later**

I've talked to a few people already, but this meeting isn't really of any interest to me. The annual meeting is mostly just to get some information out of your enemies. To form new alliances or to get to know some more about things you normally wouldn't get any information on. For informants like Luffy-ya this was a real paradise, because everyone here was drunk after about an hour. I've observed him for a couple of years and I noticed that unlike some of the rookie informants he actually has some sort of plan when trying to talk to the high ranked undergrounders. He first goes to catch up with old friends and then after that most of the less talkative ones are as good as drunk and are easier to talk to as well. In my opinion that is an amazingly smart strategy, considering it's coming from Luffy-ya. Right now I have to sit here and have some rookie informant try to get some information he could sell, out of me. I noticed him immediately when we first entered. It was only 7 o'clock and he was already bugging the ones highest in rank. A true fool. I chose to ignore him and continue sipping on my drink. "Oi, oi, Stop buggin' Traffy! Come back in a couple years when you actually know who you're trying to talk to!" isn't that Luffy-ya's voice? Damn, he sounds more than just drunk. "Straw hat Luffy..?" I heard the guy whisper and he immediately left my side. I turned around in my chair to ask him something, but just as I was about to turn around he had already sat down in my lap. "Traffy!" he yelled in excitement. I've seen him drunk a couple of times, and he looked down right adorable. His cheeks were flushed red and his loops looked really kissable. "Luffy-ya. You're drunk." I said, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm *hick* not!" he pouted. "Fine, you're not. Are you done catching up with everyone?" I asked him, if not this was going to be a real problem. He's totally wasted and if he goes to have even more drinks with people he'll get blackout drunk and won't be able to remember any kind of information he obtained. "Yup! Let's go party!" He said and jumped off of my lap and took me and Eustass-ya by the hand to drag us along. Great. Now I was the only one of us who wasn't completely wasted. I'm aware that I'm definitely drunk, but damn, those two couldn't even walk without stumbling over their own feet.

After we finally exited the way we entered the Redline it took us almost an hour to get to the club. It was the biggest club in all of Grand line city and was owned by Whitebeard. Today was one of their theme parties and the place was packed with commoners. Luckily I took Luffy-ya's keys before he handed his jacket over. That way we won't have to wait in the line for ages and could just enter through an employers entrance.

Once inside my ears felt like exploding from the thudding of the way too loud music, but neither Luffy-ya nor Eustass-ya seemed to mind as they immediately made their way to the bar to get some more alcohol into their systems. I too ordered something strong to drink.

After being here for only half an hour almost every single person in the club tried hitting on Luffy-ya and damn this was getting depressing. He shoved them all away, but they just continued coming to him. I was almost as wasted as Eustass-ya and Luffy now. I kept on drinking away my frustration, but damn that wasn't helping at all!

"Traffy!" I heard Luffy yell into my ear as he stood beside me. He looked so damn sexy and adorable at the same time. I emptied my glass with one gulp and then everything went black.

**The next day, around noon**

I woke up with pain coursing through my head. I'm lying in my bed.. How did I even get back home last night? I could hear snoring next to me and opened my eyes, just to find Eustass-ya laying besides me. He wasn't wearing any shirt and I could feel panic arise inside of me. I quickly took off the covers and saw that he still had his pants on, meaning that nothing happened. I let out a deep sigh and went into the bathroom. I splashed some water in my face as I tried to remember what happened last night, but everything was hazy. I took a look in the mirror and my eyes widened in shock. Are those… hickeys..? Who the fuck did I get hickeys from?! I ran back into my bedroom and through Eustass-ya out of my bed to wake him up. Whenever he gets drunk it's almost impossible to wake him up the next day. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That. For?!" He yelled at me as he crawled off of the floor. "Oi! How the fuck did I get these hickeys!?" I almost yelled at him. "Huh? Ah yeah, you said to never fucking mention it to anyone. Otherwise you'd rip my fucking head off." "That doesn't answer my question! At least give me a name!" I demanded, but he fell into a fit of laughter. "Oi, oi! Don't tell me you don't remember? You took his virginity and don't even remember anything? That's fucking hilarious!" he started laughing again, but I started panicking on the inside. "Who's virginity?" I almost whispered in shock. "Luffy's!" He said and than started laughing again. My head started spinning and I had to sit down on the bed. The memories started flowing back, bit by bit.

_**Flashback (No POV)**_

"_Traffy!" Luffy yelled into Law's ear as he gulped down his drink. He turned his face towards Luffy, who was looking at him rather pissed off. He wanted to raise an eyebrow at Luffy and ask him what was wrong, but the alcohol got the better of him and he could no longer control himself. He took Luffy by his hand and dragged him to a back room of the club that he knew no one would be in right now. "Traffy? What's wrong?" Luffy asked, frowning, but Law didn't answer him. He pressed him up against the wall and pressed their lips together. Luffy moaned in surprise and Law took the advantage to let his tongue slip into the wet cavern, exploring every inch of it. Luffy shivered under him and thy both pulled away panting heavily. Law didn't waist any time and started biting and licking Luffy's collarbone while his hands unbuttoned the tight pants that were painfully restricting his already hard cock. Law likked his lips as he saw what had been hidden under those pants and began to kiss his way down Luffy's torso, letting his tongue explore every muscle on the way down. _

_Luffy was a moaning, drunk mess in front of him, not being able to control his own body anymore. "Traffy… More.." he managed to get out underneath his panting. Law easily complied and took Luffy's pre-cum leaking penis into his mouth, while his fingers were probing at his entrance. Luffy grabbed Law's hair tightly as he let out loud moans. He grunted as he felt a finger enter him, but Law continued harshly sucking his penis to distract him. Law's penis was already leaking a fair amount of pre-cum as well just from hearing Luffy's moans and pleading. The pants he wore began to feel way too restricting. _

_After he finished preparing Luffy he quickly opened his pants and let them drop to the ground, lifting Luffy up to his waist and putting his penis in front of Luffy's tight entrance. Luffy held onto his shoulders tightly and as his big cock entered him he arched his back off of the wall, while letting out a load scream, that would go unheard by the load music outside of the room._

_Law took Luffy's legs and put them over his shoulders in order to enter the boy even more. After letting Luffy adjust to him he began harshly pumping into the hot space. Luffy tightly grabbed onto his hair to hold some balance while moaning like crazy the entire time. His eyes were half lid from pleasure and his cheeks were completely red, not only because of the alcohol and his lips were parted slightly. Law harshly bend forward, sucking on his lips, before letting his tongue enter his mouth, muffling both of their moans as he continued slamming into Luffy, hitting his sweet spot dead on every time. One of his hands quickly grabbed Luffy's penis as he felt that he wouldn't last much longer and started pumping it in the same rhythm as he continued hitting his prostate. After a few harsh pumps Luffy came all over Law's hand and shirt as well as his own torso. As the walls around Law's massive penis clenched shut he, too, released his entire load into the tight space. And they fell to the ground panting. _

_Luffy was the first to get down from his high and he lifted himself up so that Law's lump penis could exit him, whimpering at the loss of the older's penis. Law too, got down from his high soon after and started licking the cum off of Luffy's torso. "Traffy's shirt *hick* got dirty.." Luffy stated and tossed Law's shirt away, but lost his control as he saw the beautifully tanned skin and started sucking at the nook of Law's neck making the man moan. _

_**End of the flashback**_

Law held his head in his hand, eyes wide in shock and his penis half erect as he remembered what had happened. "No. fucking. Way." He said in shock. "That's the exact same reaction I had!" Kidd started laughing again. "I wonder how Ace would react if he found out." He smirked, but stopped when a pillow hit his face. "If you dare to tell anyone you're fucking dead. Understand?" "Yeah, yeah. No problem. Oh, I totally forgot though. Luffy walked in about an hour ago. He looked like normal, so I think he doesn't remember anything. He looked really shocked though when he saw us together in bed and ran out." Kidd told him and Law quickly left his bedroom and went into the living room. He found a letter there from Luffy. It said: 'Vivi called, so I'm going to work now.' He sighed, he was hoping that Luffy really didn't remember last night, otherwise Ace'll give him hell for taking his brothers virginity.

**A few hours ago (Luffy's POV) **

'Ah.. the sunlight's way to bright…' I thought as I turned around, but yelped as instead of the other side of Law's bed I fell onto the ground with a loud thud. I sat up straight and rubbed my head.. damn.. I hit my head against the table.. Damn.. thinking hurts.. I think I had too much to drink.. I can't remember a single thing that happened.. But why was I sleeping on the couch? I decided to go to Traffy's room and ask why I was sleeping there, but the second I stood up a sharp pain ran up my spine and it was difficult to walk. 'Just what happened last night..?' I opened the door to his bedroom and without much thinking I entered. "Nee Traf..fy.." My eyes widened in shock as I saw Traffy and Kidd lying together in his bed. I looked around the room and saw all the clothes shattered on the ground. "No way.." I whispered and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Suddenly Kidd sat up, revealing his naked upper body. "Mornin' Luffy.." he said, scratching his head and then fell back onto the bed and continued sleeping. 'I have to make sure, before jumping to conclusions..' I thought and went to the bed to take the sheets off, but stopped as Traffy turned around and I saw all the hickeys on his upper body. I was on the brinck of crying and ran out of the bedroom. I've seen Traffy have a girlfriend or even a boyfriend a couple of times… but.. but seeing them in bed together… that was even worse… I quickly grabbed a pan and paper from a drawer in the kitchen and scribbled something down.. I want to get out of here now. I ran out of the apartment building out into the streets. 'I forgot my coat… ah, never mind.. I'm not going back in there..' I thought and started walking towards the Mikan. It was almost noon and Everyone was looking at me.. well that's no surprise since I'm wearing this.. I heard giggles from teenage girls and some gossiping from older women. I didn't pay any much attention as I was concentrating on not bursting out in tears.. My heart felt like it was just ripped out and torn apart, than stitched back together and then someone threw a shit load of salt onto it. It hurt so much.. I left my keys at Traffy's apartment, so I entered through the main entrance. Nami and Vivi were there. It had only been a week since she gave birth, but she insisted on working, so Usopp had to stay home and watch the little angel whenever he had a day off. "Luffy! What the hell are you wearing?!" I heard Nami yell it me.. damn her voice hurt my head.. "Besides, it was your day off, right?" she added. "I'm going to do my paperwork.." I said and walked past both of them. They probably noticed that something was wrong with me, but I really don't care. Maybe the paperwork can get my attention off of this.

I looked at the clock in my office. I've been working for 3 hours straight, but I was still on the brink of crying.. I heard the door open and looked at who it was. It was Vivi with about 6 boxes of pizza. "Luffy-san… ehm.. we thought you might be hungry?" She said, but didn't give me a chance to answer and put the boxes on the free spot of my desk. "Thanks.." I mumbled as she exited. I took the boxes and put them on the floor. Just looking at them made me feel sick. I don't want to eat anything right now.

Two more hours went by and I finished all the paperwork I had been procrastinating to do for 4 months now. I got up and left the shop. I didn't see anyone in the main shop, but it was probably already past closing time. I decided to go to Robin and Franky's place.

It was only a 5 minute walk there and as I rang the door bell it became even more difficult to hold the tears back, but when Robin opened the door and looked at me with worried eyes I just couldn't keep them in anymore and I fell to the ground, crying. Robin helped me up and took me inside where Franky was sitting watching TV. "Luffy! You look suuuuuuper horrible!" he said as he got up and sat down at the table, in front of me. "What happened, Luffy?" Robin asked as she took a seat next to me. "When I woke up this morning…" Just remembering it made me burst out into tears.. "Traffy and Kidd were.." I didn't have to say anything else as I saw both of their eyes widen in understanding the situation. "You sure about that? I mean, did you actually see them.. _do _something?" Franky asked. "The cloathes were all over the ground and.. *sniff* Traffy had hickeys everywhere!" the tears I just managed to stop came back again. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to get rid of them, but they just kept on coming out. I felt Robins hand stroke my back to comfort me, but it didn't help the tiniest bit. "I'm sure it was some kind of misunderstanding.." Robin tried to comfort me some more. "Yeah! They've been suuuuuuuper friends for ages! There's no way those two would do something like that!" but this only worsened my crying. "So.. I don't stand a chance either? He's known me even longer than Kidd!" I basically yelled out crying. "No! That's not what I meant.. ehmm…" too late.. I feel like dying..

**3 weeks later (Luffy's POV)**

I've been trying to regain my memories of that night for 3 weeks now, but no one knows anything that'll help me find out if something actually happened between Traffy and Kidd. I'm defiantly not going to ask Traffy or Kidd, because I'd probably start crying if I did.. especially if they'd tell me that something did happen. They didn't act lovey-dovey or anything ever since that day, but I noticed Kidd sometimes trying to say something, but he never got a chance to, because Traffy always looked at him as if he would rip his head off.

"Luffy-san! There is a letter for you!" Vivi called out to me. "Thanks Vivi!" I smiled. I still felt horrible, but I could at least pretend to be OK. It's the letter from the hospital I had been waiting for.

About a week ago I began to feel really weird. I felt extremely dizzy and really sick as well, so I went to Chopper and he took a blood sample and send it to the lab. He said that I'd get a letter from them, saying what was wrong and that I should bring it to him after reading it, so that he could give me some medicines for it. I opened the letter and read it. So many difficult words… My eyes wandered to the thick letters, they're mostly the most important. And as I read the words that stood there my eyes widened in shock and I ran out of the shop. I still had an appointment left for today, but I really didn't care. Some things finally started making sense now.. Now I don't have any other choice but to ask Traffy what happened that night.. Without much thinking I ran to Traffy's apartment. He had the night shift today, so he should still be at home. I ran up the building and rang the doorbell. As I stopped in front of the door everything started spinning around me and I fell into Traffy's arms as he opened the door. "Luffy-ya? Are you alright?" he asked as I stumbled back onto my feed. I could smell him cooking something, but the smell made me feel extremely sick and I ran to the bathroom. Great… First dizziness now sickness.. Those two always come together for some reason.. I'm either always dizzy and then sick or first sick and then I start getting dizzy. As I was hanging above the toilet I noticed that I had dropped the letter in the hallway. I quickly flushed my puke down the toilet and ran back into the hallway to get the letter before he would read it, but I was already too late. I thought I'd better ask him now before I'd burst into tears. The shock that I could see in his face made my heart ache on a totally different level. "Traffy.. ehm.. Do you know who… I got it from..?" I asked, not really sure how to put it into words.

**(Law's POV)**

Luffy-ya ran past me after he stumbled back onto his feet and dropped a letter that looked like it was from the hospital.. Is he ill? I took the letter and skipped the unimportant part. My eyes widened and my head was spinning as I read the word. 'Pregnant.' I read the entire letter and it all came back down to 'Pregnant'. No way.. This can't be happening.. Even after I tried to act as if that never happened it comes flying right back to me.. Luffy-ya stumbled out of the bathroom and looked at me with big tear filled eyes. "Traffy… ehm… Do you know who.. I got it from..?" without thinking about it I nodded. I need a some whiskey. Right now. I walked past Luffy-ya without giving him a proper answer and instead of taking a glass I drank straight from the bottle. Ace-ya's going to slaughter me.. I can already hear Kidd laughing at me.. "Traffy? You know right? Just who is it from?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. I don't want to see him crying. It hurts seeing him like this. I took him into a hug, pressing his face against my chest. "I'm really sorry, Luffy.." I couldn't find the words on how to explain it to him. "At least tell me who it was.." he sobbed. "Me.." I said and his sobbing stopped entirely. He pushed himself away from me and looked at me with shock. "What..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I understood that to some people it wasn't really clear who Nami was dating, so I decided to put both Nami and her boyfriend into this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter will have a few time skips, but I thought it would be more fun to write like that! :D**

**(Luffy's POV)**

"What..?" I asked myself out loud. I could see shock in his face, probably still from the fact that I'm pregnant. "I-It's not what you think though!" he pushed me away from him. "I was extremely drunk and it happened on impulse!" 'What.. he's lying.. he's lying… he's lying..' I kept repeating those words inside my head while trying to fight back the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. "It really was just because I was drunk! I would never, ever, do something like that to you if I were sober! You have to believe me!" he tried to make up excuses and my chest tightened, my heart felt like it was slowly being ripped apart. I had a weird feeling in my throat and I couldn't get a single word out, I just stood there watching his every expression while he made up excuses, listening to all of them and the ache in my heart and the feeling in my throat only worsened as I kept repeating the same words in my head 'he's lying..'. "Luffy, just, please, don't tell anyone about this! Especially not Ace! Please!" he begged me. And the words that I kept telling myself changed and it only made everything worse. 'he isn't lying..'. He stopped his blabbing and looked at me worried. "Luffy.. are you.. okay?" he asked me, but I couldn't react. This is what I had been fearing for 5 years. My biggest fear coming true. I had never been afraid of anything before, but this was what I had always feared. Rejection. Rejection from the one and only person that I loved with all my heart. I turned around and I could feel the dizziness return, but I kept walking towards the door. I didn't run away, I just simply walked out while the tears I had been holding back were slowly running down my cheeks. I ignored Law's calls and I saw him run after me. He probably didn't see my tears yet, but I managed to get a few words out before the knot in my throat returned. "I won't tell.." My voice didn't sound strong or childish like usual. It sounded hurt and weak. I heard him stop in his track immediately and the realization of me crying probably dawned in on him. He didn't speak he just stood there as I left his apartment through the door that was still wide open. I didn't bother trying to stop the tears as I walked towards the park. Many people looked at me worried and some of the people that I recognized having seen somewhere around the Redline before stared at me with horror. I walked and walked, it seemed to me as if I had been walking for ages, not a single thought crossing my mind as I made my way towards the park. When I got there I sat on a bench, in front of the hospital, but still far away from it and let the tears continue streaming down my face. I hadn't put on a jacket when I ran to Traffy's house, but I welcomed the cold. I was feeling miserable and I welcomed the cold that made me feel even worse.

The sun had sat hours ago and my red lips had turned blue. It was freezing outside and I was probably under cooled. The tears on my cheeks had began to freeze as the cold wind kept blowing over them, but nonetheless they never stopped. I hadn't moved a single inch ever since I got here and I had been staring at the same spot on the ground, blending out everything else around me. I was brought out of my miserable trance when I felt a jacket surround me and I took in Nami's voice. "Luffy! Are you alright?! What happened? How long have you been sitting here?!" he asked worriedly, but I didn't feel like responding. I looked beside her and Usopp was standing there, holding their daughter. They were probably on their way home.. "Nami! Take Belle for a second! I'll carry him to the hospital!" Usopp said as he handed Nami the little angel. Usopp helped me up, but I didn't feel like moving and put my entire body weight onto him. He struggled to get me on his back and then ran to the hospital with me. Nami followed after us, but running much slower so she wouldn't startle Belle.

When we got there I was immediately taken in and Chopper immediately started doing check ups. The hospital was extremely empty at this hour and I heard Traffy's voice outside of the room I was in, wrapped up in some kind of blanket that was supposed to keep all the remaining heat inside my body. He was talking to Nami who probably told him how they had found me. I didn't care, because hearing his voice made my tears run down my face even more. I heard the door open, just as chopper was pricking some needles into my arm and some kind of liquid started flowing into my body. As soon as the liquid entered my bloodstream I felt a horrible need to puke and turned to the side of the bed, yanking all the needles out of my arm in the process and I puked all over the floor and then everything went black.

As I opened my eyes the sun was shining brightly into my face. I don't know how many days I was unconscious, but as I sat up I saw Ace sleeping at the end of my bed and Traffy standing against the wall, dark rings under his eyes. He looked me right in the eyes and I noticed that tears were still streaming down my face. My hand reached up to my cheeks and they were soaking wet as if I had been crying for ages. "You've been crying unconscious for 4 days now." Traffy said, stepping closer towards me. "Ace-ya was awake for more than 3 days and fell a sleep about an hour ago. I stayed here for the entire duration of your coma state to observe any kind of changes." He finished, but his eyes didn't leave mine. "Why are you crying?" he suddenly asked and my heart ached even more, knowing that he didn't even know that it was because of him. I wasn't going to tell him. I don't want my heart to be broken even more than it was already.

Suddenly Ace's had moved up and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Luffy! I thought you'd never wake up again!" he yelled and hugged me tightly. "I called Sabo and he's on his way back as well! Just what happened?! I was sooo worried!" he almost cried. Normally my brothers could always cheer me up, but right now, the hugs I got from Ace only felt empty. I didn't smile like usually. I didn't even hug him back. I continued staring back at Traffy, not being able to leave his eyes as the tears continued to stream down my face, running into the hair of my hysteric older brother. "Luffy? Why are you still crying?" he asked me, but I didn't answer. I know exactly why I am crying. My eyes were fixated on the reason for my tears. "I already asked the same question, Ace-ya." Traffy said and he turned around to face him. "Well? Did he tell you?" he asked, looking back at me. "No. You woke up when I asked him." "Tell us Luffy. Please?" Ace begged me and the door suddenly opened, revealing Chopper.

"Luffy! I'm so glad you woke up!" he came running up to me crying. "I thought you'd never wake up again!" Everyone was hysteric… Normally I'd laugh about it, but their words fall on deaf ears.. "Chopper-ya. What's that in your hands?" Traffy asked him, pointing at the papers he was holding. "Oh yeah! Ace, I need you to come with me to fill this in." He told him. Ace nodded and looked at Law for a second. "You get him talking! I want to know who exactly caused him to be like this! I'm going to fucking kill the bastard!" he bursted out. When the words reached my ears it was as if I had been shot straight to the heart. Traffy being killed is the last think I want. "Don't kill him." I said weakly and more tears came running out of my eyes as my brother turned around in the doorway and looked at me confused. "What do you mean, Luf?" He asked. "I don't want him to die." My crying worsened, but I didn't let out any noises. "Ace, you need to come with me now." Chopper told him and he left the room with a deep frown.

About a minute after they had left, Traffy walked up closer to my bed and took a seat next to me, where Ace was sitting at first, my eyes constantly following him. "I told you I was sorry. I can't do much more than that, Luffy-ya. Why is it that you're crying? You left my apartment crying as well." He said, but I didn't respond at all and he continued. "It can't be out of shock that you're pregnant. Is it because I told you that I was the one who knocked you up?" I shook my head and his frown deepened. "Is it something I said?" I nodded. "Just what did I say that caused you to almost freeze yourself to death?" he asked me and we remained silent for a while. I stopped my crying, but didn't bother to wipe away the tears as I answered him. "I was drunk and it happened on impulse." I started quoting him. "I'd never do something like that if I were sober." These sentences had been echoing throughout my mind the entire time. And the one plead of his. The one thing he asked me not to do, the thing that I didn't do, just as he asked me. "Don't tell Ace." I finished. I couldn't cry anymore. All the tears that I had had already been cried out in the past 4 days. "That's everything I said. I don't understand, Luffy-ya." I looked him in the eyes and asked the one question on my mind that I could actually ask out loud. "Is it okay? The baby I mean." I held my tummy and he smiled at me. "Yes. It's still healthy." I nodded. "I told you that I was in love, right?" I asked him, no longer looking at him, but looking down at my tummy now. "Yes.." his voice sounded different from usual, but I didn't pay it much attention. "I want to name this kid after him." I finally smiled, hugging my own tummy. I could see him raise an eyebrow in the corner of my eye. "Nori." I said. "Isn't that a girls name? What if it turns out to be a boy?" he asked me, but I simply shook my head. "I don't care. I'll call it Nori, no matter what the gender is."

**6 Weeks Later. (Law's POV)**

It's been a couple of weeks since Luffy-ya was allowed to leave the hospital and he's becoming more and more cheerful as time goes by. His belly is starting to show a bit as well, but he hasn't told anyone about his pregnancy yet and it seems like he decided not to do so either, because he's been wearing more baggy clothes lately, so that no one would notice his belly. I've started to search for this Nori person all over the Grand Line and even the Redline, but no ones ever heard of anyone by that name. Today I'm going to visit an old pharmacy shop in the Redline where I used to come quite often when I was younger. The old lady thar works there might know something, she's like Luffy in a way, she always hears everything and unless it's someone she likes she won't give away any information.

I entered the Redline through a side entry and ended up in a side district near the pharmacy. I walked for a couple more minutes until I stood in front of the old run down building. It had always looked like an deserted old pharmacy and only few knew that it was still in business. I first came here when I was 13 and me and Ace-ya were running around, trying to find Luffy-ya. I walked in and was greeted by the smell of many herbs. I walked up to the counter and waited for about 5 minutes until the small old lady came up to me. I don't know how old she is, but someone told me that she had been around for ages. "Ah, Law. I haven't seen you around in a long time. What can I do for you?" she asked me. "I didn't come to buy anything today, I came to ask you something." " Getting straight to the point, huh? You're so much unlike Luffy. If it's information you want, then why don't you ask him?" she asked me and I only shook my head. "This is something I can't ask him. I'm looking for someone called Nori." I told her and for some reason she began to cackle like a maniac. "What's so funny?" "Oi oi, I haven't heard that name in ages! I remember your mother telling me that she wanted to name you Nori!" I frowned, I didn't have a clue about what she was talking about. "Your mother first thought that you were going to be a girl, that's why she had decided to call you Nori, but when you were born, you turned out to be a boy, so she did the first thing that came to mind." She explained to me. "And that is?" "The meaning of the name. Do you know it?" I shook my head. I always hated this about her, she's always trying to make me figure it out myself, instead of just telling me. She sighed. "You youngsters really don't know anything! You can't ask Luffy, because he's the one who told you that name, right? He was trying to gie you a hint you big insensitive, oblivious idiot!" she hit my head with her walking staff and I crunched on the ground, damn, for an old Lady she's extremely strong! "What do you mean?" "And you're slow in the uptake as well, huh? The literal meaning of the name Nori is Law. Understand?" she asked me and my eyes widened in shock as everything dawned in on me. "You're joking right?" "And the penny drops! Finally, damn, sometimes I feel sorry for the poor boy that it took you so long to figure it out. Now get out of here." She said, waving me out of the shop as she went back into the back room. I stormed out of the pharmacy and made my way out of the red line towards the Mikan, but when I got there Nami told me that Luffy-ya had already left and she didn't know where he went. I searched the entire city for hours on end, but couldn't find him anywhere. I had left my phone at home and decided to quickly go and grab to call him, but for some strange reason when I dialled his number I could hear his cheerful ring tone behind my kitchen counter. I looked behind it and saw Luffy-ya sitting with his back against my fridge looking up at me. Not smiling like he usually did, but he looked up at me curiously. "Luffy-ya? Why are you in my kitchen?" "Ba-chan said that you visited her and that you were looking for me, so I let myself in. Why were you looking for me?" he asked me and I walked around the counter and sat right in front of him, looking at him for a while, before I answered. "Nori sounds like a great name." I said, poking his tummy. I was more nervous than ever, even though I now understood that he loved me, I was still afraid that he was going to reject me, because I was being such an asshole. We both remained silent for a while until Luffy broke the silence. "So, you really would never do something like that again if your sober?" he asked me and I looked at him dumbfound. "What?" "In that case we'll have to get you drunk again!" he smiled while standing up and grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of my fridge. He handed me the bottle, the smile not leaving his lips. "Go ahead and get drunk!" Wait, is he telling me to get drunk and fuck him again? I sighed and got up as well. I took the bottle and placed it onto the counter without looking at it and moved in closer to Luffy-ya. Our foreheads touched and I looked into his eyes for a while.

My lips moved closer to his and my heart fluttered as his soft lips pressed slightly against mine. I let my hands move up to his face and my left hand started caressing his cheek while my other hand moved into his hair. I carefully licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth slowly letting my tongue slowly slide into his mouth where it was greeted by his. As the tip of his tongue touched mine, shivers ran down my spine and my heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest. I felt his hands grab my shirt and our tongues were dancing in his mouth while he let me explore every corner of it. We moaned into each others mouths as we continued kissing like that for what seemed an eternity. An eternity that I never want to end. We slowly left each others mouths to catch our breaths and what I saw was the most erotic thing I had ever laid eyes on. Luffy-ya's eyes were half shut as he stood before me, cheeks as red as his lips. His mouth was parted slightly and some drool was running down from the side of his mouth. My hand that was caressing his cheek moved to his chin and held it up slightly as I licked of the trail of drool and let my tongue move over his lips, causing him to moan at the action. I loved those moans, I would do anything to be able to keep on hearing them for the rest of my live. "Luffy-ya…" I panted. "You should've told me… that you felt this way.. about me.." "But you.. never told me… either.." he said, and he was right I hadn't. I let my head move to the right side of his and moved his hair away from his ear with my right hand and licked the shell of it. I felt him shiver under me. "Luffy-ya." I whispered against his ear, the vibration of my voice sending even more shivers through him. "I love you."

He moved his head and I felt him put a peck on my cheek. "I love Traffy, too." He smiled. "What the hell is going on..?" I heard a familiar voice ask and we both turned our heads and looked at the owner of the voice in shock. "I-it's n-n-not wh-what it l-looks like!" Luffy-ya waved his hands in a denying manner and the blonde just stared at us wide eyed. "How much.. have you seen..?" I asked him and he dropped his back on the ground in disbelief. "Everything."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! But yesterday I kinda made the worst decision ever. I'm a huge Legend of Zelda fan, and when I went into town yesterday I saw an offer of the Wii U with the Legend of Zelda game Wind Waker and a Legend of Zelda special edition tablet thingy that comes with the Wii U and I had to buy it! Legend of Zelda wind wake rind my all time favourite and I'll probably spend the rest of my weekend playing it! I quickly wrote this in the morning, so that you guys wouldn't have to wait another week for a new chapter! I hope you can forgive me and I'm off playing now! Woohoooooooo :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I was planning on playing The Legend of Zelda (and the Wii U is awesome!), but for some reason I couldn't get any internet connection and I have a download code to download the game, but because of the damn internet I couldn't. D: And because I don't have any kind of internet connection I thought I could just as well procrastinate on my homework and housework by writing the next chapter! Yaaaay! :D **

**(Sabo's POV)**

My plane had landed in Grand Line City about an hour ago and I was strolling around the Redline, trying to find my publishers newest location. I'm a well known adventurer and author and I had been travelling away from home for almost a year now, in order to write my newest book. When I got a call from Ace more than a month ago and he told me that Luffy was in some kind of coma I was already making my way back home, but not soon after that he called me again saying that he had finally woken up and was doing better. I decided to leave everything up to Ace as we had agreed a few years ago. Since Ace is the lead singer of a famous band and I'm a travelling author we agreed that whenever one of us leaves for their jobs that the other had to take care of our reckless little brother. And in case that he would be unattended for a few weeks, just like this year, when I had to leave before Ace had returned, we leave him in the care of Ace's best childhood friend. Trafalgar Law. There had always been something bothering me about him, but both Luffy and Ace trusted him, so I did as well. I was looking at the map in my hands and it seemed like I was in the wrong district. Apparently he had moved to somewhere near a district called Java, wherever that may be.

I had asked around and a couple of people seemed to remember the name. If I had Luffy's newest mobile phone number I'd call him to give me some directions, but that plan got cancelled since Ace won't pick up his phone. I walked for a few hours, my bag hanging over my shoulder, while I made my way into the direction some guys, that in my opinion resembled orang-utans, pointed out for me. I've never been around this area, well, it's not that much of a surprise. The Redline is just as big as Grand Line City, which happens to be the biggest city in the entire world, it's as big as 4 cities combined.

After walking into the same direction for 2 hours I finally reached the Java district. I was greeted by some guy who held a gun to my head and demanded me to give him all of my money. I swiftly unarmed him and dissembled his gun and then continued walking in the exact same direction as I had been for the past 2 hours. When I reached a bar I went inside and ordered myself a drink. I'm dead tired from all the walking, adding to the jetlag I already had. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Rayleigh." I told the barman and he pointed outside of the window. "See that road? If you walk down there and take the 4th turn left you'll end up at his place." I nodded in appreciation and handed him some money for my drink as I poured it down my throat and quickly made my way outside. Rayleigh normally lives on the Saboady Archipelago, but recently he's been moving to different districts.

The building he lives in was really easy to find, considering that it was an alone standing house in the middle of the street. I walked up to the door and was about to ring the door bell when a tall blonde opened up. He's about a head taller than me and is wearing a purple jacket and has a tattoo on his stomach. I recognize the tattoo, it belongs to an old organization that has long ago joined with Whitebeard's. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me questioning. "Ehm… I'm looking for Silvers Rayleigh." I said, but he only raised an eyebrow. "The Dark king moved back to Saboady this morning, yoi. You some kind of friend?" My hand slammed against my forehead as I heard that he had already moved back. "Can't he ever just tell me when he fucking moves?! What the hell has he got a phone for?!" I yelled out angrily and then let out a long sigh. Sometimes I wonder just what we bought him that phone for… "You okay, yoi? I was about to bring him the last of his stuff, I can take you with me in my truck, but we'll have to go upstairs for that." He offered me pointing at the ceiling that was gleaming with light from all the lamps up there, some one once explained to me that in order to keep those who spent almost every day down here informed of the day time, these lights change from bright daylight to dark blue night sky. The light was still getting brighter, meaning that it was almost noon up there. "I'd appreciate it! Thanks a lot!" I said, giving him my best smile and held my hand out. "I'm Sabo!" "Marco." Came the reply and he put the big, heavy looking box on his shoulder while keeping it in place with one hand. "Java, where exactly is it located upstairs?" I asked as we walked into a public exit/entrance. "In the South Blue district. My trucks in Baterilla, meaning that we'll have to walk for a couple of minutes to get there." Oh, great, more walking.. Wait a second.. Baterilla is where Ace was born! That means that it's about an hour away from my house by car, but considering that I'm headed towards Saboady it'll take at least 2 and a half hours to get back home! Damn it.. I'm tired and want to sleep…

"You okay? You look kinda shocked, yoi!" "Ah, yeah… I know Baterilla. My brother was born here and I just realized that it's quite far away from my current house.." I explained to him as we walked out of some store house and were greeted by the morning sun. I always preferred the real sun over the bright lights in the Redline. "Brother? Someone I might know?" he asked and I nodded. "Probably. You're a member of Whitebeards, right?" "Yeah. I'm actually the First Division Commander." "Really? Sorry! I always try to at least remember the ones highest in rank! I'm not really good with these underground things. My little brother, Luffy, always helps me when I'm in the Redline and am looking for someone, but apparently he got a new phone and I can't get a hold of Ace. Oh, Ace is by the way the my other brother. He's the Second Division Commander. You know him, right?" "Yeah, I do. But I never thought that you'd be a brother of those two, yoi! You don't look anything like them either!" "Haha, I get that a lot! Those two are quite big, not only in the Redline, but also up here. I'm just a simple author and I never felt the need to be some big shot." He only nodded and seemed to be looking for his keys in his pocket. I heard a switching sound and the lights of a truck flashed up. We walked over there and he put the box into the back and then we sat down in front.

He started the engine and then looked at his phone. "You said you couldn't get a hold of Ace, right?" I nodded and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "I think I might know the reason for that. In case you were panning of stopping by at his and Luffy's apartment I'd recommend not to." "Why's that? Did something happen?" I frowned, just why is he grinning like that. "I got a text from Thatch. You want me to read it out loud?" "Sure." "Okay." He chuckled, apparently trying his hardest not to laugh. Just what is so funny? " 'Oi, Marco! You won't fucking believe me! I just went by Ace's apartment to ask if he could take my shift! I used my key to get inside and, oh my god, I'm laughing so fucking hard right now, He and Smoker were fucking in Luffy's room! I could hear both of them screaming through the entire fucking apartment! I'm totally going to blackmail him for this!' You want to see the picture he sent with it?" I didn't answer him as I was still trying to get over my shock. Why the fuck is he fucking an officer?! And why the fuck is he doing it in Luffy's room?! I'm going to give him a beating as soon as I see him! "Oi?" I heard and saw him looking at me while waving his hand before my face. "Oh.. yeah.. sorry, I spaced out I guess…" "I assume you don't want to see the picture?" I shook my head and he put his phone back into his pocket as we drove off.

He seemed to me that he figured how awkward that text was for me as he kept babbling about some random kind of things to get my mind off of the subject. It was easy talking to him, even though we had only just met and the time flew by quickly. I noted that we had a lot of similar interests as well as the same taste in music. "If you're an author you might have read this book." He said, handing me a book that was hidden under his seat. I took a look at the title and smiled. "I really like the author! I have read all of his works, but this is by far my favourite, yoi!" he said, extremely enthusiastic. He seems more like the calm type, but while talking about thinks that interest him he's almost like Luffy or Ace. For some reason, hearing him say that he likes my books made me feel extremely fluttery inside. I wonder why? It's not the first time someone told me they like my books.. "Actually.." I began. "I'm the one who wrote this." He looked at me confused and then took the book from my hands and looking at the authors name on the side of it's frame. Before he could say anything I answered his question. "It's an anagram for Sabo. I don't like people knowing my real name, so I thought up a different pen name. Don't ask how I came up with that… Luffy said I should use it. He said it sounded cool." "Baso.. really? That doesn't sound cool at all, yoi." "I know.. But Luffy insisted on it." "Ah, so The Dark king is the one who publishes the books for you, huh? I just hope he didn't run of somewhere again, otherwise you'll have to look for him for quite a long time!" "I hope so too, I only just got back from my travels and I'm actually not in the mood to look for him all day long."

It seemed like luck wasn't on my side today and he had gone to Shakky's. Marco unloaded the box out of the truck and was nice enough to offer me a ride to Shakky's bar. I accepted of course, not wanting to walk all the way there. It took as half an hour to get there. Luckily Shakky's bar was close to my own house and also close to Ace and Luffy's apartment. Unfortunately it was also close to Law's apartment.

After I was done small talking with Rayleigh I handed him my new manuscript. I might not look like it, but I actually don't like small talking with people, especially not when I'm tired.

I was about to leave his office when he said something that made me stop in my tracks. "Sorry I moved so quickly without calling! I knew you were coming, but I wanted you to meet Marco." I turned around and saw his usual grin plastered on his face. "What do you mean?" "You'll find out later!" he just brushed it off and I left it at that. I'm extremely tired and not in the mood for thinking.. Now I'll just have to find out on how to get into my apartment without having to stop by at my brothers apartment to get my key.. I never take my key with me on my travels, in case I lose it. "Oh, and Luffy has your spare house key with him, in case you were planning on stopping by at their apartment. I happened to see him running towards Law's apartment about an hour ago." I sighed. Great. Now I'll have to go to Law's apartment as well? It seems like today really isn't my lucky day..

I left Shakky's bar and noticed that Marco was waiting for me, standing against a lamppost. I walked up to him and raised my eyebrow in a silent question. "I have nothing to do for the rest of the day. Mind if I tag along?" "Nah, I don't mind." I replied and started walking. He pushed himself off of the lamppost and catched up with me. For some reason my tiredness vanishes when I'm around him. I like his company, I usually never feel like this after knowing someone for less than a day, I wonder why I feel like this around him? "So, where are you going now?" he asked me. "I'm headed to Law's house." I frowned. I really don't trust him, even though I've known him for years. "Luffy's there and I have to get my key." I smiled. "You don't like Trafalgar, huh? Can't blame ya! He really is suspicious, yoi!" "I know. Unlike Luffy and Ace I've never trusted him.."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was only a three minute walk to his apartment block and we took the lift to his floor. When we reached his floor I saw that the door was still open and I quickly ran inside to see if everything was alright. Law normally always closes his door behind him. He even locks it after someone enters!

I was about to yell out for them when I ran into the living room and all my movements stopped immediately. I couldn't get a single tone out as I watched the scene in front of me. There kissing.. Why the fuck is Law kissing my little brother?! I didn't register anything anymore as my eyes couldn't leave those two. "What the hell is going on..?" I asked myself and realized I had said that out loud as I saw them turning towards me. I could see them ask something, but no words reached my ears as I was still trying to get over my shock. "Everything." Marco's voice snapped me out of my trance. He was only just walking into the room. Was he standing behind the door frame? "M-Marco! W-why are you here?" Luffy asked, his face was bright red and I felt anger fill my body. "P-Please don't tell Ace! He'll kill Traffy if he finds out!" he begged us, entangling himself from the embrace of the surgeon. "Don't worry, Luffy." My voice sounded much calmer than I actually was. "Ace won't get a chance to hurt him." "Really?!" he asked me hopefully and the smile on my face dropped. "Yeah, really. Because as soon as I'm done with him there won't be a single thing left of him." I was raging on the inside, I'm still confused as to how my voice is so calm. "Oi, Sabo-ya, you're not serious, right?" he asked me and my anger level rose. I walked up to them and as I got closer to them I was preparing myself to rip Law apart with my bear hands. "Don't. Touch. My. Brother." I said as my fist made his way to the man's stomach with all it's force, but instead of Law it hit Luffy right above his stomach, in the chest and he fell onto the ground coughing up blood. Only then I realized that Luffy had pushed Law aside.

"Luffy-ya!" I heard Law call and snapped out of it to kneel beside my brother. "Luffy! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" the coughing stopped and he had tears in his eyes, probably from the soreness in his throat. "Luffy-ya, where did he hit you?" Law sounded extremely concerned. I know he's a doctor and all, but does it really matter that much where I hit him? Luffy pointed at the space between his stomach and his ribcage and I saw Law let out a relieved sigh. "Why were you so concerned where I hit him?" I asked and took notice of the baggy pullover he was wearing. Luffy never wears baggy clothes. "Why are you wearing that baggy pullover..?" I asked and my eyes wandered from Luffy to Law and back to Luffy. They were both looking at me with wide eyes and I felt panic well up inside of me. Please don't tell me he's pregnant. My hands started shaking and the moved towards Luffy's pullover he tried to crawl away backwards, but his back soon touched the kitchen counter and I moved his pullover up. The was a small but noticeable bulge in his stomach. Just like when a woman is pregnant. I looked up at him with shock and he quickly shoved the pullover back down and his eyes turned towards Law, as if pleading him to help him. Law just looked at me and back to Luffy, not knowing what to say himself. In the end it was Luffy who spoke. "Please Sabo! Don't tell anyone yet! I don't want anyone to know about this yet!" I looked at him and then once again at Law. My eyes stayed glued on Law and I grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him closer to me. "If I ever find out that you hurt him in anyway you're dead." I let go of his shirt, stood up and walked out, Marco who had been watching everything followed after me and we closed the door behind us. "We're going to act as if this never happened, yoi?" he asked me and I only nodded. "Like what never happened?" I asked and he seemed to have understood the message and simply said: "Nothing". As we exited the building I stopped. "I forgot my key.." I said and slapped my forehead. Today is so not my day.. "A bad day for you, huh? If you invite me for a coffee and a bagel I might consider letting you stay at my place for the night." He said looking at me with the same bored expression as usually. I nodded and replied. "Sure, why not." I smiled. Even though I only met him today I trust him as if I've known him for a long time. Let's see where this unexpected meeting will lead us.

And for the rest of the day my mood was extremely better than previously.

**A/N: Less LawLu in this and a bit of Marco x Sabo! :D Well, I started writing this last Tuesday and only just finished it… I somehow feel ashamed that I never touch my laptop except for Monday and Tuesday… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I atleast did enjoy writing this from Sabo's perspective! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Luffy's POV) 6 hours after the incident with Sabo**

I'm several feet away from Ace and my apartment and I let out a deep sigh as I approached the door. I'm completely exhausted. As soon as Sabo had left, Traffy dragged me to the hospital to examine me. Just to make sure that everything was alright he double checked Nori, then he examined my breast and found out that I had broken a rib. Apparently a splinter of my bone shot right into one of my lungs, he said that that's why I was coughing up blood. He then said that the splinter wouldn't really be of any harm, but he wanted to remove it just in case. As soon as he was done he brought me home and said that he would stay over as well, in case I go coughing up blood again, or anything else happens.

I put my key into the key hole and opened the door the moment Traffy came running up the stairs with a bag of clothes and other stuff of his. I entered and was greeted by the stinking smell of Smokey's cigars.. I walked in and my eyes widened as I saw them making out on the sofa.. So this is what Sabo felt like when he saw me and Traffy.

"Ace-ya. I'd appreciate it if you stopped with that." Law said as he walked past me. Ace immediately pushed Smokey away and his face turned bright red as he saw us. Smoker on the other hand looked rather annoyed… "L-Law.. What are you doing here?" Ace asked as he got up from the couch and straightened his hair. "I'm sleeping over. Luffy-ya got into an.. accident and I want to make sure nothing odd happens while he sleeps." Traffy explained and I made my way to my room to prepare a bed for Traffy. "What accident?! Is he alright?!" I heard Ace nearly scream, but I ignored it. Traffy would make something up and I would just have to go along with the story.

I opened the door to my bedroom and was about to walk in when I was greeted by an unfamiliar smell. My room was also tidier than when I had left it.. I took a deep breath and froze entirely. This smell.. I immediately turned around and was met by a worried Ace, but I pushed him aside and walked over to Smokey, who looked at me frowning and confused. I extended my hand towards him and he looked down to it and then back up at me. "Key. Now." I demanded, but he only frowned. "What are you talking about, brat?" he asked me, but I was getting more and more furious by the second. "Give me back the fucking copy you made from my key!" I yelled at him. "Luffy-ya?" I heard Law ask. "Oi, Luffy, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Ace yelled at me and I turned around to him. "What has gotten into me?! I want the key back! I'm not letting him into our apartment ever again if I'm not home!" "What?! Why the fuck would you do that?!" Ace yelled at me and my expression got more serious. "Why the fuck would you have sex in my room?!" I yelled back at him and his anger dropped as he looked completely dumbfound at me. It seemed to take several seconds for my words to sink in, because his face began to slightly turn redder by the second as he processed the words. "I'm not sleeping in that goddamn stank you left in there!" I yelled at him and I could see Traffy chuckling. "That's not funny! It fucking stinks in there! I nearly puked when I took a deep breath to figure out what that smell was!" I yelled at him and he immediately ceased his chuckling, but the smirk on his face didn't leave. I turned back to Smokey and extended him my hand again, but he just took a deep suck from his cigars and blew the smoke into my face, as if telling me to go fuck myself. Unfortunately for me I breathed in the second he blew out the smoke and my lungs got filled with that disgusting smell, but now I could also taste it, and it tasted even worse than that it smelled and I immediately puked all over Smokey as I fell to the ground coughing. "Luffy-ya?! Are you alright?!" Traffy came running up to me to catch me as I nearly fell to the ground. "That smoke is fucking disgusting!" I said and Ace also came to my side and asked if I was fine. "You don't go puking all over someone just because you don't like the smell, brat!" Smokey said furiously, but I couldn't respond as I began coughing again and Ace helped me to get outside into the fresh air. If it wouldn't have been for the coughing I would've probably tried to avoid him grabbing me by my waist with his hand, because as we got outside we slipped and he catched me by my tummy. The sudden impact hurt like hell and I couldn't stop a silent cry of pain from leaving my lips and I fell onto my knees, dragging Ace down with me, his hand still on my tummy. We didn't move for several minutes as panic arouse in me.

After what seemed an eternity I slowly turned my face towards Ace and saw shock written all over his face, our eyes met and he apparently saw something in my eyes that answered the question he didn't dare to ask, because he suddenly let go of me and ran up the stairs, he looked more furious then I have ever seen him. I got up as well and wanted to run after him, but the pain in my tummy returned and I slowly started walking up the stairs as well while rubbing my tummy.

As I made my way upstairs I could hear Ace yelling something, but I couldn't understand it. When I reached our floor it was extremely silent. Too silent in my opinion. I walked up to our apartment door and saw that it was still open. I walked in and saw Ace sitting on top of Traffy, fist clenched and about to hit him, but he didn't. He was completely frozen. Traffy's eyes met mine and he understood my silent question. He shook his head and I understood that he hadn't told Ace that he got me knocked up. If he did than he would probably be dead by now. Smokey came walking in and he was wearing different clothes than before. He must've changed into something clean. He looked at me and than at my tummy and then back up to me. "Brat. You're pregnant?" he asked and I slowly nodded.

Ace suddenly jumped up and took me into a tight hug. "Damn it, Luffy! Why didn't you tell me?!" He said and I heard him sob. Is he crying? "Luffy. Who is the bastard that got you pregnant?" he asked as he pulled away to look at me and I saw tears streaming down his face as anger flared in his eyes. "He won't tell. I already asked him hundreds of times." Traffy said as he got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. "Anyone want a drink?" he asked as he opened the fridge, but no one said anything and he poured himself a glass of juice. "Why won't you tell us?" he asked me again and I did my best not to look at Traffy for help. I remained silent as he kept nagging me about it.

**2 Weeks Later (Normal POV)**

Christmas was already over and Ace was packing his bag again to leave Grand Line City for work. Rayleigh had send Sabo to the outskirts of the Grand Line, because he wasn't satisfied with the story he had written and wanted him to redo it. This time though, he didn't go alone. For a reason that left Ace and Luffy puzzled he took a friend of Ace and Luffy with him. Marco.

Ace was about to get into his plane when he turned around to Law. "Law. I expect that you will take care of both Luffy and Nori while me and Sabo are gone! If I find out that you left his side even once and something happens, you're a dead man. Understood?" Ace warned the older male who only smiled and nodded as he thought: "As if I'd leave his side now that you're finally gone."

Ace gave Luffy a peck on the cheeks and waved Law good bye as he entered the gates to his plane. Smoker hadn't come to see Ace off, which for some odd reason he didn't seem to mind. As Ace passed the gates Luffy and Law left as well, making their way towards Law's car. On their way there they walked close next to each other, their hands brushing against each other every couple of seconds.

As soon as they stepped into Law's car and he started the engine, their fingers entwined and they drove off to his apartment.

On their way to Law's apartment Luffy was more than just excited. Ace had been around him day and night ever since he found out that he was pregnant and every time that Ace was not around for an hour or so, because he was with Smoker and they tried to do something Sabo barged in and made sure that Law wouldn't even get close to him, but this time it was different. Neither Ace nor Sabo were in the city and there wasn't anyone else who'd interrupt them.

Up to now, the only ones who know about Luffy's pregnancy are Ace, Sabo, Marco, Smoker and of course Law. Luffy had asked Ace and Smoker not to tell anyone, because it would influence his reputation greatly.

As Law closed the door of his apartment he was immediately pressed against the wall by Luffy, who pressed their lips together. Law smirked at the sudden attack and eagerly kissed Luffy back, biting his lower lip for entrance. The sudden feeling of teeth in his lower lip caused him to moan, giving Law a chance to slip his tongue into his wet cavern. Law had learned that Luffy enjoys biting more than licking not too long ago. Luffy's hands wandered up to Law's neck and pulled him down a little to deepen their kiss, but Law took a different approach and grabbed Luffy by his ass and pulled him up so that they would be on the same height. Luffy immediately wrapped his legs around Law's waist and they moaned into each others mouths at the friction that was created. Luffy slowly drew out of the kiss to catch his breath. His eyes were clouded with lust and there was a trail of salvia running out of the corner of his mouth. Law could barely control himself at the sight as his trousers tightened and he licked up Luffy's neck to his mouth, following the trail that the salvia had left. He gave Luffy a kiss on his lips and then walked over to their bedroom, which was more difficult then imagined, considering that Luffy decided to buck his hips into Law's while sucking and biting at his neck.

They stumbled into the bedroom and Law fell with his back onto the bed. Luffy proceeded to take of Law's pullover. In these past 2 weeks that Luffy would consider them being a pair he didn't even once get the chance to admire his lovers body. He had seen it often, but this was the first time he'd actually get a chance to admire it as much as he liked. He sat on Law's lap and trailed his fingers over the torso, moving up to the tattoo's on his chest. Every muscle he touched sent shivers of excitement through him. This was so much better than his fantasies.

Law raised an eyebrow as he saw Luffy admiring every detail of his body. He was about to ask what he was up to, considering that this was the first time anyone had looked at his body this intensely, but stopped as Luffy took his right hand and put gentle kisses on it. Slowly trailing up his arm, kissing along the lines of his tattoo's. Every single kiss was like a drug to him, with every kiss the need in him rose. His heart felt like it was about to explode and his body was reacting more extreme than ever before. As Luffy got to his torso and started trailing downwards, he could swear that the temperature in the room raised at least 10 degrees, yet every place Luffy's soft lips touched and all the places his fingers trailed over his torso, chest and arms it left goose bumps. He didn't even notice how he had started panting and moaning at every touch. He threw his head back and his right hand, too, wandered up and tucked at his own hair. The pleasure of these simple kisses was overwhelming, it was nothing he had ever felt before.

Luffy trailed all the way back up and travelled down his left arm, the moans of Law excited him more than anything else and his pants had gotten way to tight. As he placed the last kiss onto Law's hand he moved to face Law and put a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

He put his forehead against Law's and they looked into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity and Law pressed their lips together, it wasn't as gentle as Luffy's kisses. It was harsh and demanding. Law flipped them around and was now sitting in between Luffy's legs s he ripped Luffy's pullover off and tossed the broken piece of clothing somewhere onto the ground. Luffy gasped at the action, but didn't complain, he had gotten way too hot for that pullover. Law took Luffy's hands and held them above his head and started to harshly suck at his neck, gaining him a long moan from the younger. His tongue trailed down and he bit into the nook of Luffy's neck, causing Luffy to gasp and arch his back up. He licked the bite mark and went up to meet Luffy's lips once more, biting his lower lip again to gain entrance. Luffy opened his mouth immediately and got completely dominated in the kiss, moaning into Law's mouth with every corner he explored and with every time they're tongues met and he sucked on it.

Law released Luffy's tongue, which remained hanging out as salvia trailed out of his mouth. Law sucked and bit his way down to Luffy's nipple, letting his tongue trail around the nub, before biting down, causing Luffy to arch his back even more and buck their hips together. The sudden friction on his erection causing Law to hiss in need of release.

He quickly unbuckled Luffy's trousers and through them onto the ground together with his pants. He was about to take of his own pants as well, when Luffy switched them around and took over again. His fingers entwined into Law's hair and he pulled him in for a gentle kiss, licking along his lips for entrance, causing Law to gasp out at the sensitive feeling of Luffy's wet tongue tickling his soft lips. Luffy was about to let his tongue slip into Law's mouth when Law's tongue greeted his and they battled for dominance. Law's way of trying to dominate Luffy was much harsher, while Luffy was a lot more gentle and in the end won the battle, getting the chance to explore Law's mouth, not being able to contain his moans at the incredibly intoxicating taste.

Law's hands were grabbing Luffy's waist, forcing him down to create even more friction on his crotch. Luffy pulled back from the kiss and kissed his way down to Law's trousers, slowly unbuckling them and taking them off together with his pants. Law was about switch them again, but was stopped as Luffy's tongue trailed along his shaft and then put a gentle kiss onto the head of his penis, before he took it into his mouth, licking off any pre-cum that would leak out. He let his teeth grace the head slightly as he took in the entire length, pumping his head up and down slowly, hollowing his cheeks.

As Law felt the pressure built up inside him he tugged Luffy's hair and pulled him up, causing him to release his penis with a pop. Luffy looked at him confused, but Law brushed it off and shoved 3 fingers into his mouth. Luffy moved up, sitting on Law's belly and took a hold of his wrist while slowly sucking his fingers, coating them with as much salvia as he has. Having his fingers coated had never felt this good before in Law's opinion and he was barely able to control himself, he could cum just by having his fingers sucked like this. As he deemed them wet enough and in order to stop himself from cumming all over Luffy's back, he pulled his fingers out and switched their position one last time. He pressed his finger against Luffy's entrance and didn't wait before pushing it inside, causing Luffy to gasp out in surprise and discomfort. He didn't wait long before putting in the second one and scissoring Luffy, while he bit down and sucked on Luffy's earlobe and his other hand pinched and twisted his nipple. Luffy was digging his fingernails into Law's back as he pushed in the 3rd finger and started pumping in and out several times, stretching him and trying to find his prostate. He knew he had found it when Luffy threw his had back, letting out a load moan and digging his fingernails even deeper into Law's skin. Law pulled his fingers out, but before Luffy could protest Law's penis was already entering him and pulled himself closer to Law, kissing and licking his neck while Law took a hold of Luffy's penis and started pumping. AS soon as his entire length had entered Luffy he gave him some time to adjust and when Luffy gave him a kiss on his neck he understood that he could move, but before moving he took both of Luffy's legs and put them onto his shoulder. Luffy grabbed his hair to hold himself up and Law gave him a peck on the lips as he smiled at him.

Law took a strong grip on Luffy's hips and pulled almost all the way out, leaving only his head inside before slamming back down with all his force. They both moaned out in pleasure as Law continued slamming in with all his force, hitting Luffy's prostate every time again. As Law felt his end nearing he grabbed Luffy's erection and began pumping it harshly, at first in the same rhythm as his trusts, but soon the thrusting and pumping got out of rhythm and they both came, screaming each others name.

Law had gotten off of his high sooner than Luffy and had already pulled out of him when Luffy came back to reality Law had tugged them under the covers together and they were cuddling against each other. They didn't lie like that for long when a voice interrupted their moment. "That was the most fucking disgusting thing I have ever seen." "I'd have to agree." Law shifted up and looked t the intruders furiously. "Kidd! Don't fucking come into my house as if you fucking live here!" Law yelled at them and Luffy got out from under the covers and walked up to both of them entirely naked, his body covered in bite marks. "Don't give me disgusting, Kidd. I've seen sex tapes of you and Killer that were much grosser than this." He said in a calm, but dangerous voice and slammed the door shut in front of their faces. "Can't we have a single fucking moment together without being interrupted?" Luffy asked no one in particular as he crawled back into the bed and cuddled up against Law once more. "Sex tapes?" Law asked, raising an eyebrow as he got comfortable next to Luffy. "Don't ask. I nearly puked." Silence followed and Luffy sighed in defeat. "I'll show it to you in the morning." He said as he put his hands around Law's waist and nuzzled into the muscled chest. Law let out a deep chuckle and kissed his little lovers forehead.

**A/N: It's half past 2 in the morning and I think that this is good enough for a late update! Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long, but I work as a cook and Christmas time is always suuuuuuuuper busy! I hope the lemons made up for that! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**The next morning (Kidd's POV)**

I woke up with a fucking headache again. And having slept on Law's couch didn't help my backache either! I'm in a damn shitty mood right now and looking over at Killer, still sleeping on the other couch wasn't really improving my mood.

When I had entered Law's apartment yesterday, Killer was already standing in the hallway and opening the bedroom door wasn't really the smartest thing of me to do either. Besides the fact that I'm seriously pissed of for Killer being here, it pisses me of even more that those two didn't fucking tell me that they had FINALLY started dating! I was the first fucking person to know about them fucking liking each other! And well, the first to know about them having fucked. And then back to the first reason of my bad mood. What the fuck is Killer doing here?! He's the last fucking person I want to see right now! If Bonney finds out that I slept in the same fucking room as him she's going to give me hell for it and probably threaten to break up again! I'm not in the mood to hear her bitching.. If those two don't get up any second now then I swear to god that I will drag them out of bed! I don't give a damn if they're nake-

"You're up early." A familiar voice made all my thoughts freeze. I looked to the other side of the couch and my eyes met blue once. It was rare seeing him without his mask whenever he wasn't at home.. His eyes are as blue as ever, like the sky and the ocean combined… they always manage to mesmerize me, no matter how many times I look into them…

I was once again taken out of my thoughts as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen and grunted. It was Bonney. If I don't answer it she'll keep on calling me until I do. If I deny her call she's going to beat the living shit out of me. No other choice but to pick up I guess.. I picked up and I was immediately yelled at. "Where the fuck are you?! It's already 7 am and you're still not home! I swear, if you went out and got wasted again I'll brake up with you!" she yelled at me and I actually had to hold the phone away from my ear, because the yelling hurt my ear too damn much. "A good morning to you, too. I'm still at Trafalgar's apartment, but they happened to be.. busy when I got here and I had to wait until the morning for him to –" "I don't give a fuck! If you don't get your ass to work today then you'll be sleeping on the fucking streets! Understood?!" she yelled at me and hang up. I feel like killing something. Today was officially the worst fucking day ever. I let my face fall into my hands and cursed under my breath. Why does that fucking woman have to be so god damn difficult?!

I was sitting like that for several minutes when a hand grabbed me by the hair and tilted my head up. I looked up and saw that it was Killer. I was about to yell at him and ask what the fuck he was doing when he placed a cup of coffee into my hands. I looked at him and then back at the mug and took an experimental sip from it. It was exactly how I licked it, he even stirred it for me. I only nodded in appreciation though. I saw him walk back into the kitchen from the corner of my eye and then I closed them. This is why I didn't want to see him.. all these kind gestures of his.. Even his lazy good morning smile… If I have to be around him even longer than I might… fall in love with him again.. I hate the thought of it... Not because he's a horrible person, in fact, I had never been happier than when I was with him, but we broke up for a good reason.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt him taking a seat next to me. I wanted to fucking yell at him to take a seat at the other side, but he wouldn't listen to me anyways. He never would. It's odd though, whenever it came to business I was the one in charge and he never argued about anything I said and went along with everything, but when it came to personal decisions I was never allowed to chose. Or barely. He is the only person in this world whom I ever allowed to command me and make decisions for me. I could just never disagree with him and I still can't. No matter how much I want to yell at him and tell him to get the fuck away from me, I can't. The words just won't leave my mouth. He made the decision. He decided that we will be sitting next to each other until either Luffy or Law get up and there is nothing I can do about it. Whenever I want to change the decision he made I feel like I'm stepping over the line. "This is one of the reasons we broke up." I heard him say and I turned my face into his direction. "What is?" I spat out the words as if he had just thrown the greatest insult at me and he reached to put on his mask before answering my question. "You don't want to sit next to me yet you don't tell me to fuck off." I frowned and turned my face away. "Maybe I do want to sit next to you." I said. "No you don't." he said and he did it again. He made the decision for me and I won't tell him otherwise. It indeed was one of the reasons we broke up.. "I never asked you before, that's why I'll ask it now. Why don't you ever go against the things I say?" I remained silent. Yet I felt like yelling at him for asking me this! Not because I'm angry, but because I'm sad. He doesn't even understand why I can never go up against his word. "Tell me." I didn't speak and stared at the coffee in my hands that was getting cold. I could feel tears dwell up in my eyes, even though I didn't want them to. I feel pathetic. I wish that he'd just shut up.. But instead of shutting up he turned my face to his. Even though I couldn't see his reaction I'm pretty sure that he's disappointed. I must look pathetic. The great Eustass Kidd is on the brink of crying, just great!

"Kidd.. Tell me." He asked once again and I opened my mouth, but no words seemed to come out of hit. "Even though we broke up.. you still do this. I hoped you would stop, and return to the Kidd I once knew. The Kidd that doesn't take orders from someone like me. Tell me Kidd. Would you jump out of that window right now if I told you to?" he asked me, but I couldn't find the words to answer, but if I could speak then I'd tell him 'fuck no!', but because I couldn't find my voice I just shook my head. "What if I told you that you were going to jump out of that window now?" I tilted my head in a silent question. "Let me say it different…. You're going to jump out of that window. Would you, if I told you like that?" My mind screamed 'NO!' , but I know that if he tells me to do so, I would. I cleared my throat, stood up and walked over to the window. "I would. If you'd tell me to, then I would." I said as I looked down at the many cars. "Why?" he asked me as he stood behind me and there really was only one answer to this question. I'm not even able to think of any kind of lie. "Because you told me to." "You would take your own life because I tell you to?" he asked, not believing his ears. He always understood that I wouldn't go against his decisions and that I would always do as he tells me to, but I guess he never understood how fucking bad it really was. "You don't want to jump, right?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Then why would you if I told you?" I turned around and as I looked down to him the tears that had been gathering in the corners of my eyes streamed out. "I don't fucking know!" he was about to say something, but I wasn't done speaking yet. "I don't fucking know why I always go along with what you say, but-" "Kidd.. you don't-" "Yes I do! There were so many fucking times that I had a different opinion or wanted to do it differently, but as soon as you decided on the opposite I could never, never, never, bring myself to tell you!" the tears had become worse and worse, I tried to wipe them away, but they just keep coming. This is not fucking like me! "Why..?" This is the question I feared most and all words died out in my throat. I can't tell him. "Kidd..? Why?" I stared at his face, my mouth slightly open and my eyes wide in shock at the question while tears continued streaming down my face. "Because I.." I mumbled, the last words getting stuck in my throat. "Because.. I.." the words wouldn't eave my throat and I felt like running away. I was about to do so when Killer grabbed me by the arm and held me in place. "Tell me." "Because I.." I tried again "love you.." I mumbled under my breath. "What?" he asked me, tilting his head to the side, telling me that he really didn't hear me. I gritted my teeth, damn bastard can't even listen!

"If you're up already you could've at least made breakfast! I'm staaaaaarving~!" I looked over to the owner of the voice and saw Luffy who was making his way over to the fridge, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was wearing some shorts and was topless. As he walked past the counter I noticed that he wasn't as skinny as usual. There was a tiny belly showing. I shoved Killer away, freeing myself from his grip and walked over to Luffy who was currently raiding the fridge. "Oi, Luffy. What's with that belly of yours?" I asked him and he turned around to face me, swallowing the remaining food in his mouth. "Oh, Kidd, you're crying." He said and I got annoyed again. "I asked what's up with that belly of yours." "oooh, that, I'm pregnant." He said, stuffing his mouth with more food and I couldn't contain my laughter. "Oh my god! That's fucking hilarious!" I fell to the ground, this time crying frm the laughter. "I can't believe Trafalgar got you knocked up!" He only looked at me frowning and swallowed even more food before speaking. "What's so funny about that?" I didn't answer his question and continued laughing. "Laughing at me even though you're pregnant yourself." He said and turned around to the fridge. My laughter stopped immediately and I looked up at him. "What?! I'm not fucking pregnant!" I yelled at him and this time it was he who laughed. "Why else would you be crying then?" Luffy asked me and I felt like punching the living shit out of him! "Just because I'm crying doesn't mean that I'm fucking pregnant!" "Luffy-ya. You shouldn't just tell everyone about you being pregnant. Some might take it for their advantage." I heard Trafalgar's voice enter the room. "And why exactly do you think that Eustass-ya is pregnant? As far as I remember he and Killer broke up a 4 months ago and he's been with Bonney for 2 months now." Trafalgar said as he took a seat at the kitchen table and Luffy brought him a cup of coffee and took a seat next to him. I followed their lead and took a seat as well. I grunted as Killer took a seat next to me. "I told you that I'm not fucking pregnant! I hadn't let anyone fuck me since me and Killer broke up!" "He's right. If Kidd was pregnant then he'd have a belly larger than yours, Luffy." Killer said, and I had to agree with him. Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm 100 percent sure that he's pregnant! And I know that it's Killer's kid!" This was more than just irritating me. "Again, Luffy-ya. Why do you think he's pregnant?" Luffy only sighed and stood up, leaving the room.

**Normal POV**

As Luffy got back into the room several minutes later he was caring several pieces of freshly printed papers with him. He put them on the table and took a seat, silently observing as Kidd read what was printed on the pieces of paper. "I.. wait.. how did you..? Arg! I don't know! Trafalgar! You read it and tell me!" Kidd yelled out in frustration throwing the papers in front of Law. He took the papers into his hands and began reading. He frowned as he read what was printed on it. Law understood quite soon what had been printed out. It was a summary of Kidd's symptoms of the past 4 months. It was worked out extremely well, almost professionally in Law's opinion. "Who wrote this?" Law asked, the question obviously directed at Luffy. "I did." Luffy answered and Law looked over to him, frowning, but didn't say anything as he saw Luffy's serious expression. "I didn't know you could write, let alone understand medical documents." Law said, not expecting an answer. "I read hundreds of medical documents. I taught myself to understand them." Law didn't go in further and directed his questions towards Kidd. "Is it true? That you had these symptoms I mean." "Yes. Why?" Kidd frowned and looked the man in front of him in the eyes. "Well, then I'd have to agree with Luffy-ya on this one. You're pregnant." Kidd's expression differed from utter shock to anger. "That's not fucking possible! How'd you explain me not having any kind of belly?!" He lashed out at Law, but before Law could answer it was Luffy who stood up. "Kidd. Stop with the damn yelling. I looked it up as well, because I thought it was weird and apparently it's possible not to show any kind of belly up to the 5th month if you are unaware of being pregnant or if you really believe that you're not." Luffy said, more calm than he usually is, but his eyes were screaming at him. It's rare for Luffy to get angry, especially at those he considers friends, but the sudden pressure in the room as Luffy continued to stare at Kidd was enough to make weak-hearted people faint. "What do you mean? There's no fucking way that that's possible!" Kidd exclaimed, this time more careful not to raise his voice. "I know! It's a mystery belly!" the pressure in the room disappeared immediately and Luffy had his carefree smile again that reached up to his ears. "Luffy-ya is right.. I heard of this happening before and if I remember correctly than your belly will grow rapidly in just a few weeks. You're cravings will worsen as well and you're hormones will most definitely make you emotionally unstable." Law explained, but Kidd couldn't react at all the information that was thrown at him. "See! I told you that that's why you were crying!" "That's NOT why I was crying! And who the fuck says that I'm keeping the kid anyways?!" Kidd yelled, once again, at Luffy. "I do." Luffy and Killer say in choir. "Besides, it's not possible to get an abortion if you're in the 4th month. There is no doctor in Grand Line City that would perform an abortion if you've already passed the 12th week." Law told him and Kidd frowned. "I bet that if you have enough money it doesn't matter what month you are, at least not if you go to the Redline." He smirked and Luffy had just opened his mouth to say something, but Killer was quicker. "You're not having an abortion." Killer said, turning his face towards Kidd who gritted his teeth. "Why the fuck are you here anyways?!" Kidd yelled at the blonde, but got his question answered by Luffy. "I called him." "You did?" Law asked the smaller next to him. "Yup! Yesterday morning when we were helping Ace prepare everything for his flight! It crossed my ears that Kidd was planning to come here and ask you for some medicine, because he's always sick when he enters the garage. So I figured that if he was to find out that he was pregnant I should at least have Killer hear it as well, before he decided to get an abortion somewhere in the Redline without Killer knowing." He pointed out to the 3 others sitting at the table. "Wait a second.. I never told anyone that I was planning to come here! I didn't even tell Bonney!" Kidd exclaimed, he was getting more and more confused. "Ah! Totally forgot that!" Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. "What's that supposed to mean?! How the fuck did you know I was coming here?!" Kidd raised his voice again, to Luffy's disliking, causing him to glare at the red head who immediately ceased his voice. "Not telling! I'm an informant, I'm supposed to know these kind of things! Buuuuuuuuut…. If you really wanna know then I am willing to tell you, if you tell us what you were going to tell Killer just a few minutes ago!" Luffy said, with an mischievous grin on. Kidd's face turned as red as his hair as he heard what Luffy wanted in exchange. "I'm not that interested in knowing how you knew that anyways!" he said, crossing his arms around his chest and turning his face away from Killer. "But I want to know how he knew about you coming. And considering that I don't know what you said, you'll have to tell him." Kidd gritted his teeth again, now he was just taking advantage of the fact that Kidd couldn't refuse him. "Okay, but I'll only tell Luffy!" the red-head said, ready to leave the room, but the grin Luffy had on only got bigger as the words left his mouth: "I'm not telling you if you won't say it in front of everyone." "That's not what you said! You said that I had to tell yo-" "Us. I said you'd have to tell us." "Kidd sighed and mumbled the words under his breath. "We can't hear you." Law pointed out, gaining him a deadly look and a few muttered curses. "I said it's because I…. love him.." he whispered the last words. "We still can't hear you. Now they were just getting on his nerves and a vein snapped at his forehead. He slammed his fists onto the table, and he yelled at them, making sure they would here.

"I said I it's because I fucking love him!" He stared at Luffy and Law for a bit when the realization hit him that he had just yelled that, for everyone in the room to hear. The red from his face that had only just disappeared, immediately reappeared again. He was about to walk away when a hand once again stopped him from running away. "We broke up." Killer stated. "I-I-I k-know.." came the stuttered reply from the taller male. "You're with Bonney now." "Y-yeah.." "I want to get back together." "Wait.. what?!" came the unmanly shriek as a reply.

"Luffy-ya.. did you do this on purpose..?" Law whispered into Luffy's ear, but the smaller just nodded with enthusiasm, trying not to interrupt the two of them.

"I'm not going to make you. I want you to decide for yourself if you want to get back together with me or not." Killer said, but instead of receiving an answer the red-head in front of him pulled his mask off of his face and slammed their lips together. "Finally!" Luffy celebrated, throwing his hands into the air and grinning like a mad man. Kidd and Killer immediately pulled away from each other and looked at Luffy. "You planned this." Came the extremely irritated reply from Kidd. "Well, yes." Luffy admitted and grinned happily at his victory. "Oh right, I almost forgot! The reason why I knew that you were coming is that I always hear everything in all of Grand Line City and Redline! Meaning I also knew already what you wanted to say to Killer!" the two just looked at him for a couple of seconds and the left the room, Killer didn't say anything, but Kidd cursed and said: "I'm not fucking dealing with that shit." As they left Kidd slammed the door shut, causing the bang of the door to probably wake up the entire building.

**Luffy's POV**

"Do I want to know?" Traffy asked me as he took a sip of his coffee. "Rayleigh-ossan taught me how to use haki when I was about 10 years old." I told him. "Do Ace-ya and Sabo-ya know?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Nope. I'm actually not allowed to tell anyone about this, but I don't think Rayleigh-ossan'll be mad because I told you!" I smiled at him. "If you can hear everything than why do you still need to trade information?" "Because it takes A LOT of concentration! And there are some times that I can't concentrate on that…" I said and scratched my cheek while a blush found it's way up to my cheeks. "Like what times?" He teased, having noticed my blush. "Well… When I close my eyes to concentrate even more on my haki I can not only hear but also hear what's going on, it's kind of like a movie! But whenever I happened to observe… you… I got kind of distracted and focused on the visual part… causing me to blend out all voices…" My face was as red as Kidd's hair by this point and I looked away so that it wouldn't be that obvious, but Traffy only chuckled and leaned towards me. He pulled my face into his direction with his finger and put a peck onto my cheek. "Oh really..? Am I that distracting to you..?" he teased me. I couldn't find my words so I only nodded. "A-And when I get drunk… I can't focus when I drink…" I stuttered. "Oh! That reminds me! You wanted to watch that sex tape, right?" I changed the topic with a huge grin on my face. I didn't let him answer the question and quickly ran to grab his laptop.

The Laptop was in his bedroom and as I got there I started it up and inserted a memory card which I removed from my phone. As soon as I had inserted the memory card the screen turned black and it asked me for a password. I entered the password, which was about a hundred, maybe more, letters long and pressed enter. As soon as I had pressed enter it gave me names of people, organizations and companies. I scrolled through them and stopped as soon as I reached Kidd's name and clicked on it. It gave me a few more options to chose from, like his bank account, personal history, current status, medical history, cell phone records, people he's involved with, family and of course videos and pictures. I clicked on the last option and searched for the sex tape. There were 4 different kinds of sex tapes, but I decided to show Traffy the one that disturbed me the most. I clicked on it to get it on full screen and ran with the laptop in hand back to the living room / dining room in which Traffy was sitting and put the laptop in front of him. "Here it is! You can watch it, but I really don't wanna see it again!" I exclaimed, pressed play and went back to raiding his fridge, because my stomach was rumbling like crazy and I felt like I was starving! I didn't hear anything for a couple of minutes, except for my eating noises. I forgot that the laptop was on mute, but it didn't really matter, he could watch the video without any sound.

"Traffy~! You're fridge is empty! Can we go shopping~?" I asked him, but didn't get a reply. "Traffy~?" I asked again, still getting no reply. I left the kitchen and went to where Traffy was sitting. He wasn't watching the video anymore, I could tell, because the light from the laptop wasn't making any movements. He was just staring at the screen. I went to stand behind him, wondering what he was doing. "Traffy? What are yo-?" I cut myself off and immediately slammed the laptop shut. "What were you doing?!" I yelled at him, but he only looked at me confused. His face was completely pale ande he was still staring at the space where the screen had been. "That video was so fucking disgusting that I wanted to look something else up to get that image out of my mind, but… where did you get all that..?" My heart started beating like crazy, I had never seen Traffy that shocked in all that time that I've known him! I decided to open up the laptop and look at what he had been looking at. I opened it and my eyes fell onto something that I had never imagined seeing again… It was something that I wanted to forget more than anything… I had put it where I knew I would never look and that was inside my mother's file… My mother died a few years after I was born, so there was no need for me to ever look inside that file.. "W-why d-did you… open t-t-that..?" I asked, not being able to stop my voice from shacking. "Where did you get those pictures..? And all the information to them..? No one, not even the ones that had investigated that have the pictures.. They were all destroyed, so how come you have them..?" He asked me, his eyes finally leaving the empty space they were staring at before. There is information I hold that I'm not proud of.. Information that I wish I had never obtained, but as an informant I can never delete or forget anything.. "I got them before they were destroyed.. L-Law.. Please don't tell anyone about this..? I'm begging you.." He nodded and than took me into a tight hug. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.. And I knew that he couldn't either.. Those pictures were of the darkest time of the entire Redline.. Those were the pictures of the greatest massacre in all history of the Redline..

**(A/N: the next lines might be a bit disturbing and if you're no good with gore stuff you can skip it.. it's not of any great importance in the storyline)**

It wasn't called the greatest massacre because of how many people were killed, in fact it were only 3 that had died, but the way that they were killed was even too cruel for the most gruesome among those who lived there.. I was only 5 years old when it happened and I was there… Traffy, Ace, Sabo.. we were all there and watched it.. It happened in brought day light… well, at least it was day upstairs.. That they all of Grand Line City was celebrating and there wasn't anyone in the Capital of the Redline because of it… I don't know who had done it, no one knows, but he saw us.. we weren't hiding, we were standing right in front of those he was killing and he smiled at us.. that was the only time any of us had ever seen him there and after that day he vanished.. It was an extremely old man, so I guess that he must be dead by now.. I can still hear their screams.. He was taking them apart alive.. He first skinned them and the he removed limb by limb… They died because of shock and blood loss, but that's not even the worst thing he did.. even just thinking about it makes me angry! He sullied their corpses even more by decorating the main area of the capital.. He put pieces of their skin on rope and hanged them up.. He used the organs in the same way and using the intestines as if they were garlands and I don't even want to think back at what he had done with their limbs.. When he was done he walked over to us, but none of us moved.. it was as if we were glued to the ground, we didn't cry, we didn't scream, we just stood there, watching.. He came up to us, patted us on the head and said. "Have a good life." And then he left. He had put their heads on sticks in the middle of the area and had put little lamps in them, causing the heads to shine brightly.. It was as if the entire area was decorated for a horror movie.. there was blood everywhere.. there even was blood on us and we just stood there, looking at the heads until the inhabitants of the Redline returned and that's when the commotions had started.. Shanks was the one who got us away from there that day and none of us ever talked about it.. we banned the memory from our minds and now I have brought them back into Traffy's mind.. I just hope he forgives me for having kept those pictures..

**Normal POV**

They stood there like that for over an hour until Law finally let go of Luffy. They looked into each others tear stained eyes for a while when Law spoke. "You want to go grocery shopping?" he asked and Luffy nodded. "I'll get dressed than!" he smiled and was about to run to the bedroom, but stopped to get the memory card out of the laptop. Luffy got dressed rather quickly and because his pullover got ripped off the night before he decided to just put on one of Traffy's. As he took a glance at the room before leaving he decided that this mess should definitely get cleaned up. He then left their bedroom and immediately bumped into Law who was already waiting for his little lover. They were about to leave when Law had stopped Luffy and hugged him from behind. Luffy looked up at Law questioning and was met by warm lips pressing against his forehead. "It's alright.. I don't blame you for keeping those pictures.. It's just that I didn't expect to find them there.. It just surprised me, that's all. Okay?" Luffy nodded and Law let him out of his embrace. They left their apartment and went to the local supermarket.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! And yes, it is in fact possible not to show any kind of belly even if you're almost 5****th**** month pregnant! It happened to my mum when she was pregnant with my lil bro and when she found out that she was pregnant she was already end 5****th**** month and within only a few weeks her belly grew HUGE! Even though she didn't show any kind of belly up until she had found out that she was pregnant! o-o **


End file.
